


Favorite Little Hufflepuff

by firecatwings



Series: Hogwarts Supergirl [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 38,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecatwings/pseuds/firecatwings
Summary: Kara is entering her 7th year at Hogwarts while Lena is the new young Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.and btw, i'm resposting this from my wattpad account which is @/IShipAllThingsGay
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Hogwarts Supergirl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633159
Comments: 49
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

"My little girls," Eliza Danvers said to her daughters. "I can't believe you're 7th years now."

"Ew, N.E.W.T.'s year," Alex complained.

"We survived our O.W.L.'s, we can survive this," Kara encouraged, getting her trunk ready.

"You'll both do amazing, now don't be late for the train." Eliza said, noticing that it was currently 10:55 AM.

"Right, sorry. Bye, Eliza!" Kara said, then ran through the wall.

"Bye mom!" Alex called, following after her sister. They walked to the Hogwarts Express together and found their friends.

"Kara, Alex!" Winn called as soon as he saw them. He motioned for the to join him in the cart. He was sitting with their other friends, James and Sam. There were two other students in the cart whom the Danvers sisters didn't recognize.

"Hey, these are some 5th years who are actually pretty cool." Sam said, referring to the two new people.

"I'm Nia," said the girl, already in her Gryffindor robes.

"And, you can call me Brainy," said the boy, who was in his Ravenclaw robes.

"Hi, Brainy. Hi, Nia. I'm Kara," She introduced herself.

"And I'm Alex,"

"So," James said. "How was your guys' summer?" He asked.

"It was pretty great actually being able to use magic at home," Kara admitted.

"Are you both able to Apparate now?" Winn asked.

"It took me forever to pass the test, but yes." Kara said.

"I passed too," Alex replied.

"I still haven't passed," James admitted.

"HA! Lame!" Sam laughed. James rolled his eyes.

"Is Apparation hard?" Nia asked.

"At first, but it gets easier and then eventually becomes effortless," Kara explained.

"Ah, that's good to know," Brainy said. There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"Did you hear about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Sam asked. Kara shook her head no.

"It's the first female they've had teach the subject in decades!" Winn exclaimed. Kara was interested.

"Yeah, and she's only a few years older than us." James said. Kara was even more interested.

"I read about it in The Daily Prophet, apparently she played Quidditch here too." Alex said.

"A young female teacher, AND a former Quidditch star, dang I'm excited." Kara said. Alex snickered.

"Of course, Alex will be famous one day for her incredible Beater skills," Sam said. "But not as famous as me for my Chaser skills."

"Kara it's your last year, are you finally gonna tryout?" James asked. "Hufflepuff might actually win for the first time in seven years." Kara couldn't tryout. Since she was Kryptonian, it might give her an unfair advantage. Besides, she wasn't really that interested in flying on brooms when she could fly on her own.

"If you ever did play, Gryffindor would beat your ass just like we do every year," Alex said with a smirk.

"I will get the Quaffle past you and your Griffin-dorks enough times this year," Sam said in a promising voice. Alex scoffed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They saw a girl wearing Gryffindor robes standing there.

"Yes?" Alex said, opening the door.

"Can you please keep it down in there? Some of us are actually trying to have peace and quiet," She said, glaring. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, is our Quidditch talk too sensitive for you, seeing as you got cut the past six years we've been here?" Alex said coolly.

"Shut it, Danvers," The girl said, holding her wand to Alex's throat.

"I would be more careful, Sawyer," Alex replied, motioning to the Trolly Witch about to head their way. "Unless you plan on getting expelled before you can become an Auror,"

She scowled, then walked away.

"Who was that?" Kara asked. Alex, James, and Nia all cringed.

"Maggie Sawyer, she's in our year. Probably the most obnoxious Gryffindor ever. Always has to mention how she's gonna be a famous Auror one day, and ugh. It's the worst." Alex explained.

"She's the main reason I don't even hang out in the Common Room anymore," James said, cringing.

"All the girls in my year can't stand her," Nia said.

"Did you see the way she was looking at you?" Sam asked, smirking.

"Yeah, she thought she was being all threatening. It was hilarious," Alex replied.

"She has the hots for you," Sam said. Suddenly Winn's eyes popped open.

"Who's hot? I was asleep," he said, looking around.

"Trust me, I know the gay looks," Sam said, still smirking.

"Yeah, you don't know her at all," Alex said, rolling her eyes. Sam made eye contact with Kara and giggled.

Soon, the Trolly Witch came along. Kara got Every Flavour Beans, two chocolate frogs, and pumpkin pasties. Everyone else just got a chocolate frog each.

"So, I think we're almost here," Winn said. Kara made a grunting sound, since she was busy chewing on her candy. Soon, the train came to a stop. They got their trunks out, and followed the rest of the repeating students.

"Firs' years!" They heard Hagrid yelling as usual.

"Remember when you broke the oar with your super strength when we were first years?" Alex whispered to Kara, chuckling. Both girls laughed, then got in the carriages. The Thestrals pulled them to the castle, where they entered the Great Hall.

"Bye, see you later!" Kara said to her sister when she sat at the Hufflepuff table. Her and Sam sat together, while Alex went with James, Nia, and a few other Gryffindors. Winn and Brainy went together to sit with the Ravenclaws. Once everyone got settled in, the sorting ceremony started. It was long, but everyone clapped for the new first-years. After that, Dumbledore came up to speak.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to start by welcoming our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Luthor." He said. A woman sitting at the table stood up. Kara noticed her beautiful brown hair and her breathtakingly amazing green eyes. Kara didn't even listen to the rest of Dumbledore's speech. She just kept staring at Professor Luthor.

"Kara, you good?" Sam asked. "Food's here and you haven't touched anything," Kara saw the food on the table and immediately started digging in. But she kept stealing glances with a certain professor the whole time.

"Do we have Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow?" Kara asked.

"Yep," Sam replied.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

"I see we've got Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's here," Professor Luthor said, she smiled at them.

Kara was sitting with Alex and Sam, but she kept staring at her professor.

"Dude, you've been like this since last night. What the hell?" Sam asked.

"Shh, don't interrupt Professor Luthor," Kara said, not breaking her stare. Luthor made eye-contact with her.

"So, can anyone tell me about Counter Curses?" She asked. Kara raised her hand. She looked at her.

"Yes, Miss...?" She said, asking for Kara's name.

"Danvers. Kara Danvers." Kara replied.

"Miss Danvers, what can you tell us about counter-curses?" She asked. Luckily, she remembered a lot about them from last year. She shared everything she knew about them.

"Very good, Miss Danvers," she said. Kara blushed.

"Now... does anyone know what the best option would be if someone were cursing you, with a curse that doesn't have a counter curse? An Unforgivable Cure per se," She asked. Alex raised her hand this time.

"Alright, Miss...?" Professor Luthor asked.

"Danvers, Professor. Alex Danvers," Alex said.

"Two Danvers then. Alright Miss Alex Danvers, what would you do in that scenario?"

"Well, most people would think to use Protego, but that can only hold off such a powerful curse for so long. I would cast any dueling spell back at them. Then the two spells would sort of collide, and one would knock the other out." Alex explained. Maggie stood up from across the room,

"That's literally the dumbest thing ever, of course the Unforgivable Curse would be stronger," She said.

"How would you know, Sawyer?" Alex replied, standing up as well.

"Because I have a little thing called common sense," Maggie answered.

"Ladies, sit down," Luthor told them. Alex obeyed but Maggie stayed standing.

"Would you like detention on the first weekend of school?" Luthor said to them. Maggie sat down. They glared at each other from across the room.

"Alex, calm down," said Kara. She took a few deep breaths, then seemed a little better. The rest of the lesson went by quickly. Kara kept exchanging small glances with her professor.

"Alright, class dismissed!" Luthor said, letting them go. As soon as they were in the hallway Maggie went up to Alex.

"Alright, Danvers. Let's settle this with a real duel. You and me. Clocktower Courtyard tonight at midnight. Are you in or are you a coward?" Maggie said, getting in her face. There was less than an inch between them

"Oh, I'm in. See you there, Sawyer," Alex replied.

"Good," Maggie replied, getting a little closer for a second, then storming off. Sam and Kara looked at each other.

"Lesbians," Sam whispered to Kara. The blonde nodded. Alex came up to them,

"Ugh, I hate her," she said, glaring. Kara and Sam snickered.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kara replied.

"Whatever, I gotta go to Flying now. I really just wanna knock her off her broom, ya know?" Alex said, still glaring.

"Oh, totally, you have fun with that." Sam said with a smirk. Alex walked off with her fellow Gryffindor's.

"You ready to deal with Professor Grant for another year in Potions?" Sam asked Kara.

"Ugh, no. But at least it's our last class of the day," Kara replied. They walked to the dungeons together and saw that they had Potions with Ravenclaws.

"Hey, Winn!" Kara said, as her and Sam joined him at the table.

"7th years, how wonderful. It means it's my last year dealing with you all," Professor Grant said, glaring at everyone.

"We are going to brew a Draught of Living Death today," Professor Grant started.

"We did this 5th year, that'll be easy," Winn whispered to Kara and Sam. Grant looked at them, glared some more.

"Think my class is easy, huh, Ravenclaw?" She asked.

"That's not what he said-" Kara started, but got cut off.

"5 points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I'll see you both in detention on Saturday." She said, flicked her hair, then went back to the front of class. Kara had never gotten detention at Hogwarts before. Sure, she had some close calls with Grant in the past, but her teachers loved her.

"Oh, Rao," she whispered, feeling her hands getting shaky.

"It's fine, I've been in detention tons of times." Sam said, trying to comfort her.

"My perfect record is gone," Kara said, eyes watering.

"You know what, I'll join you." Sam said to Kara, then to Professor Grant, "Hey, Cat! How was your Summer?"

"Did you just-" Grant was shocked and angry. "10 points from Hufflepuff. You will also be in detention on Saturday. Sam looked at Kara and smiled proudly.

"You didn't have to do that," Kara said.

"Yeah, I did. If we're lucky, Alex will get caught in her duel and we'll all be there together." Sam said happily. Kara cracked a small smile.

"Well I'm not happy about this. I have so much homework for Herbology so this won't help," Winn complained.

"Aww, poor Winn," Sam said with a giggle.

"Do you guys think we should maybe do our work?" Winn replied, still frustrated. The girls reluctantly nodded. Sure enough, it was easy like Winn had predicted.

"Class dismissed," Grant said, releasing them all.

"I wanna find Alex before we go back to the Common Room," Kara said.

"I wonder if she's with her girlfriend," Sam suggested.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Kara replied with a laugh.

"She better make us bridesmaids in the wedding,"

"I'll be the maid of honor,"

"You wish,"

They continued arguing until they made their way to the Flying Grounds. Alex was walking off as class had just been dismissed.

"Alex!" Kara called. She ran back to them.

"Hey, guys." Alex greeted them.

"Guess who got herself her first detention?" Sam said.

"Oh my god, Kara! How'd you do that?" Alex asked, very surprised.

"I tried to defend Winn in potions," Kara explained.

"Damn, Grant's really got a stick up her ass, huh?" Alex replied, slightly amused.

"It's her first detention, let's celebrate!" Sam said happily.

"I've got my duel tonight..." Alex said.

"Oh yeah, good luck with that!" Sam replied.

"Be careful, okay?" Kara said to Alex.

"Don't worry, I always will be," she replied.

"Alright, well I should get a jump start on my homework. Later!" Alex said as she walked off.

"We're totally watching, right?" Sam said to Kara.

"Oh totally," Kara said, nodding.

"C'mon, let's head back!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're gonna get in even more trouble if we're caught, but it's fine," Sam said as her and Kara got ready to watch Alex and Maggie duel.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught," Kara said. She was planning on using her supervision and hearing to see if anyone was approaching them. They quietly walked out of the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Lumos," they both whispered. Their wands lit up to light the way. Kara scanned the area for teachers walking by. The coast was clear.

"Shhh!" They shushed each other a couple of times. Kara kept checking for teachers, and no one was coming. Once they made it to the Clocktower courtyard, they looked for Alex and Maggie.

"Nox!" They both whispered, turning off the light at the end of their wands so no one would notice that they were there.

"Well well well, Danvers, I'm surprised you showed," Maggie said.

"I'm not a coward. Now shall we get this over with?" Alex replied.

"All right then," Maggie said. They each took a few steps back, did the proper bows and stuff, then got ready.

"Stupify!" Alex yelled first. She missed.

"Expelliarmus!" Maggie yelled back. It seemed like she missed too. A few minutes of spell-casting passed before there was a silence.

"What's happening? I can't see them," Sam said. It was so dark that she could only listen. Kara used her supervision to scan the area. She saw a teacher approaching the other entrance.

"Sam, get down!" She whisper yelled. They both ducked behind a nearby rock.

"Ladies!" The Transfiguration professor, J'onn J'onzz yelled, illuminating his wand so they could see him too. Kara was looking through the rock through her supervision.

"Oh Rao," She said, shocked to what she saw. The silence they heard was because Alex and Maggie had stopped dueling each other. Instead, they were kissing. They immediately pulled apart when the heard Professor J'onzz's voice.

"You are not supposed to be out at night, and you know that. I see that you'll both be joining the detention list on Saturday. 20 points from Gryffindor," He said.

"Well, at least she'll be joining us in detention."


	3. Chapter 3

"Seven students in detention on the first week?" Dumbledore said to them Kara looked around at everyone. Other than her friends, there were two Slytherins with them: Eve and Mon-el. Dumbledore continued on, "Dare I say that I'm slightly disappointed in some of you, but I suppose you all have your reasons. You will split your work with Professors Grant, Hagrid, and Luthor."

"I'll take Alex Danvers, Sawyer, Arias, and Tessmacher," Hagrid said.

"Perfect! I'll take Kara Danvers and Mon-el Gand," Grant said. (A/N it said online that Mon-el also goes by Lar Gand so I'm using Gand as a last name)

"Okay, I guess what leaves me with Schott," Luthor said. Kara looked at her ex-boyfriend, Mon-el. He flashed her an evil looking smile. Kara had a look of dread. Luthor made eye contact with her for a split second.

"Actually, Professor Grant. Would it be alright if I took Miss Danvers instead? You could have Schott," She suggested. Grant looked at Kara and Mon-el, then back to Luthor.

"Fine," She said. Relief washed over Kara.

"Come on," Luthor said, leading Kara back to her classroom. She closed the door.

"I only needed one student tonight because your task is quite simple; helping me reorganize my spell books. I was planning on making a student do it without magic, but I'll make an exception for you." She said.

"Okay," Kara replied, getting her wand out.

"But first, I'd like to know why you were in detention in the first place?" She asked. Kara took a deep breath.

"It was in Professor Grant's class. She had us brewing a potion that we learned in 5th year, and Winn said to Sam and me that it would be easy to brew because of that. She yelled at him for saying her class was too easy. I tried to say that that wasn't what he was saying, and then she gave us both detention." Kara explained. Luthor chuckled.

"She gave me detention all the time when I was a student here," Luthor replied, then smiled.

"Professor Grant was your teacher too?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I only graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. How old did you think I was, Kara?" Luthor said with a laugh.

"Really? I never saw you," Kara said, trying to remember seeing her now -professor at Hogwarts.

"Well, I was a Ravenclaw, and we didn't have too many interactions with Hufflepuff's," she explained. "I was actually almost a Slytherin,"

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Everyone in the Luthor family was a Slytherin. My older brother, Lex, left quite the reputation to our name. I didn't want to be like them. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. But then I guess it must have heard my desperate cries to not be just another Luthor Slytherin. So I became known as Lena Luthor: The first Luthor in Ravenclaw. A disgrace to the Slytherin Luthors. But I couldn't care less. As long as I could distance myself from them as much as possible, I was happy," Luthor explained.

"I've never heard of the Luthor's until I met you. No matter what your family is like, I think you're a pretty great Luthor so far," Kara said innocently, then blushed a tiny bit.

"Thanks," Luthor replied, noticing Kara's blush. "What about your family?"

"Well, I was adopted right before I started going to Hogwarts," Kara started. (A/N yes I know she was 12/13 when she landed on Earth but for the sake of this we're gonna say she was like around 10 so the timeline adds up)

"Eliza and Jerimiah took me in with Alex. They were both Gryffindor's, and expected that I would be one too. They thought I was so brave for coming to live with them from another pla-" Kara stopped herself. "Having another plan. Having a plan to live with my family, but then they all died. Basically she thought I was brave. But I ended up being put in Hufflepuff, while Alex was a Gryffindor. Even though we're in different houses, we still hang out all the time."

"What was that look about, with Mon-el?" Lena asked. Kara looked down awkwardly.

"He's my ex." She said.

"Oh," Lena replied, looking surprised.

"We were together for a lot of last year, then he cheated on me with Imra. Another Slytherin who's a year younger than us. He's tried to trick me into getting back with him, but I know better."

"Well in that case, I'm really glad I stole you from Professor Grant." Lena said with a wink.

"Is it true that you were a Quidditch star here?" Kara asked curiously.

"Wow, we're telling a lot of life stories here," Lena said jokingly, then answered. "Yes, I was the Seeker for Ravenclaw. It definitely wasn't very fun playing against Gryffindor because of your sister. She's a seriously talented Beater,"

"Is it weird teaching people that some of them used to be your classmates?" Kara asked. Lena shook her head no,

"I was Head Girl, so most of my House Mates expected it. It is a little awkward working with my old professors too, like Grant,"

There was a small moment of silence where both girls just stared into each other's eyes.

"So how many times has Grant given you detention like this?" Lena asked.

"Never, actually. I've lost a few points before because of her, but this is the first time I've ever gotten in detention," Kara answered.

"Really? So this is your first time?" Lena asked.

"Yep," Kara replied.

"Well, then I'll say that I'm honored to host your first detention," Lena said, flashing a smile.

"If this is detention, then sign me up every Saturday," Kara joked. Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Well then let's get to work," Lena said, and gave a mischievous smile.

"Are you still gonna let me use magic?" Kara asked.

"Of course, I'll even help you," Lena said. "We're arranging them alphabetically,"

"Okay," Kara said. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She lifted up a few books.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Lena said as well, lifting up the rest of her books. They each slightly moved their wands to rearrange the books. It only took around 10 seconds, then they were done.

"Well that was simple enough," Lena said with a smile. "Let's meet back with Dumbledore and confirm that your detention is over,"

Kara looked almost sad. They walked back to the Great Hall where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Miss Danvers, Professor Luthor," He greeted them.

"Professor Dumbledore," Lena replied.

"How did it go? Seeing Kara in detention was one of the last things I expected," he said.

"It went very well, and I think she learned her lesson," Lena told him.

"Good, Miss Danvers, you are free to go," he dismissed her. She walked back to the Hufflepuff dormitories, and saw that Sam wasn't back yet. Even though it pained her to get detention, Kara actually had a good time, and was almost glad Grant gave it to her.


	4. Chapter 4

"So..." Kara said to Alex. "You gonna tell me about you and Maggie?" Alex almost spit out her food.

"Kara! I have a Quidditch Match in an hour, I can't think about that now!" Alex said.

"Was Sam right?" Kara asked.

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Alex said defensively.

"Don't act like you don't have a sister with super vision," Kara whispered.

"Okay fine, maybe we do like each other a little." Alex admitted.

"YES! I knew it! So what's happening?" Kara asked.

"Well we made out during our duel... and a few more times in the dorm. But we haven't exactly talked about our feelings. I tried to talk to her last night, but we just ended up making out again." Alex said, acting like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Well do you wanna be with her?" Kara asked.

"So much," Alex replied. "She's finally on the Quidditch Team and she's the other Beater. We make such a good team out there, and I feel like we would make such a good team as a couple. But I'm not sure how to talk to her about it,"

"Write about it then. Send her an owl, and see what she says." Kara suggested.

"Good idea," Alex replied. "Now I gotta get ready with the team. We're gonna take those Slyther-dorks down!"

"Can you please send the Bludger to Mon-el? Like a lot?" Kara asked, knowing that he was a Chaser for Slytherin.

"I'll see what I can do," Alex replied, winking.

"Yay! I'll be out there cheering for ya!" Kara replied as she joined some of her other friends.

"How was your detention with Luthor last night?" Sam asked. Kara smiled.

"It was fine, she just had me rearrange some spellbooks and stuff. How was it with Hagrid?" She replied.

"Awful, he had us cleaning all his creatures. I hated it with a burning passion and I will never intentionally get detention again," Sam said, cringing.

"Well, at least you learned your lesson," Kara said, giggling.

"Sure," Sam replied sarcastically. They saw Winn, James, and Brainy walking through the Great Hall, so they went up to them.

"Hey," Sam said. "Where's Nia?"

"She is with Alex and the others. Nia tried out for Keeper and she got it." Brainy said.

"That's awesome!" Kara exclaimed. "Then we'll be cheering for her too!"

"Let's get to the stands then," Brainy said. "We want to get good seats." Everyone nodded as they walked out together. They went to the Gryffindor's side. Kara was wearing one of Alex's Gryffindor scarves, so she didn't look like the odd Hufflepuff out. While Winn, Sam, and Brainy just wore scarves of their own houses. Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw Lena. They made eye contact.

"Miss Danvers!" She greeted her with a wave.

"C'mon, guys!" Kara said to her friends, leading them to follow her up to Lena.

"Hi Professor Luthor!" Kara said.

"Do you wanna sit here?" She asked.

"Sure," Kara replied, sitting next to her.

"Hey, Kara, there's a better view down there. We'll be there!" Sam said as everyone started walking a few rows down.

"Okay, I'll be here!" Kara called back. Lena looked at her surprised.

"Don't you want to sit with your friends?" She asked. Kara shrugged.

"So I'm guessing you're cheering for Gryffindor?" Kara said, smiling.

"Yep, I'll always cheer for anyone going against Slytherin," Lena replied, chuckling. "I'm guessing you're cheering for your sister?"

"Obviously," said Kara, giggling. Suddenly, the starting music started and the commentator(some 4th year Ravenclaw whom Kara didn't know) started announcing the names.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch Match of the Season! Gryffindor versus Slytherin! We have the players lined up in their positions. She lets go of the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch. Then The Quaffle is released! The game has begun!" The commentator called. Gryffindor got the Quaffle first. Kara noticed Alex swinging her bat at a Bludger near her. She swung it right at Mon-el. He fell off his broom.

"Oh... Slytherin is not off to a great start after one of their Chasers, Mon-el Gand is struck down by Alex Danvers." The commentator announced. Kara smirked, and made a mental note to thank Alex later.

"Did Alex do that for you?" Lena asked, raising an eyebrow. Kara giggled, then smiled.

"That's sweet of her." Lena said.

"Do you miss playing Quidditch?" Kara asked. Lena thought about it for a minute,

"It was definitely one of my favorite parts of being a student on Hogwarts. But I don't think I would ever want a career in the sport. Maybe I'd just play for fun sometime though," She answered.

"Tessmacher has the Quaffle, she's coming back to score. She shoots, and an amazing save by Nal!!" The commentator announced.

"Yes! Go, Nia!" Kara yelled. She looked back, and saw Lena looking at her.

"Y'know, I really like how much you care about your friends," she said with a glimmer in her eye.

"Well I am a Hufflepuff," Kara said jokingly.

"Yeah, but still. There's just something about it," She was staring deep into Kara's eyes.

"Am I just extra Hufflepuff?" Kara asked, doing her cute little giggle.

"Guess so." Lena replied. She looked down for a minute, then back to Kara. "You're my favorite little Hufflepuff,"

"Aww, thanks," Kara said, she was seriously blushing. "But I think I'm taller than you. So I can't be a little Hufflepuff," Lena scoffed.

"You may be tall, but you're still a little Hufflepuff." Kara crossed her arms and made a pouty face.

"You're proving my point," Lena said.

"Maybe so, but I'm still taller than you," Kara teased. Lena raised an eyebrow again.

"Can you two keep it down? I'm trying to watch the game." Professor Wells said, noticeably annoyed. (A/N Yes imma add a few other Arrowverse characters in this)

"Sorry, Professor," Kara said, feeling embarrassed.

"Do you wanna get out of here so we don't bother other cranky professors?" Lena whispered into Kara's ear. Kara used her supervision to see where the snitch was. The Gryffindor Seeker was gaining on it. She knew the game would be over soon.

"Sure," she said, standing up. The two of them walked out of the stands and made it to an empty corridor.

"I forgot to ask, have you gotten into any more detentions since two weeks ago?" Lena asked. Kara laughed.

"No," she said.

"That's good, I was hoping that I'd get you to stay out of trouble," Lena replied, slightly raising both eyebrows. Kara could feel herself getting butterflies.

"If I were to get in detention again, hypothetically," She started. Lena nodded for her to continue, and she stepped a little closer to the blonde. "Would I be with you?"

"I don't know, but I could give you detention anytime you want," Lena answered flirtatiously. She took another step closer. Their faces were inches apart. Kara could feel their connection. They both started to lean in when suddenly eruptions of cheering came from the Quidditch stadium. They both pulled apart.

"I-I should go congratulate Alex and Nia on their win," Kara said, using her supervision to see Gryffindor celebrating. Before Lena could say anything, she dashed away to meet with her other friends. Alex, Nia, and the rest of Kara's friends were all standing together at the near the entrance to the stands.

"Great job, you guys!" Kara said, running to hug her sister.

"Where'd you go?" Sam asked curiously.

"I had to use the bathroom," Kara answered quickly.

"Okay," Sam said, not thinking much about it.

"C'mon, let's go celebrate that awesome victory!" James exclaimed.

"Sure!" Alex said. And so they all went off together.


	5. Chapter 5

"My favorite little Hufflepuff," Those four words echoed in Kara's head for hours.

I can't sleep Kara thought to herself. She looked around her dorm, and saw that everyone was asleep. She quietly got up and left the dorm, using her supervision to scan for anyone watching. Slowly and quietly, she made herself outside. She checked once again to make sure the coast was clear, then jumped off the ground into flight. She did a small loop, then flew up to the roof. of Hogwarts.

"Oh, Rao," she said aloud, still thinking of those four words. "What's happening? Y'know what, just give me a sign," Kara was desperate.

"Hoo," She heard an owl call. She looked to her left to see her own owl, Snowy. (Yes, she knew it was kind of a lame name for an owl but she was 11 when Eliza got her for Kara and that was the best she could think of).

"Hey, girl," She said, sticking her arm out for her to sit. Snowy sat on her arm, then nuzzled her head against Kara's. Suddenly, she flew off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kara called. Snowy looked back at her. She hooted again.

"Are you gonna make me follow you?" Kara asked, smiling. Snowy flew looked at her, then started flying in loops.

"Okay, then," Kara said, deciding to join her owl. She flew up so she was at the same level. Snowy did a few more loops, then started flying out.

"I can still follow you," Kara said, soaring through the air. Eventually, Snowy led her to the Owlrey.

"What do you want us here for?" Kara asked. Snowy flew and grabbed a paper and quill for her. It already had ink on it.

"What do you want me to write?" Kara asked. Snowy shook her head, then flew out the window.

"Ugh, you crazy owl," Kara said, following her. She lead her back to the Hogwarts roof again.

"What the heck, Snowy?" Kara asked. Snowy hooted, then looked to the ground. Kara looked down too. She saw someone walking, with their wand illuminated. Before Kara could get a good look at the person, she ducked behind part of the roof.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The person called out. Kara seemed to almost recognize the voice.

"Who's there?" The voice called again. Kara stayed silent.

"Alright then, I'm heading up." The voice said firmly. "Up!" There was a whooshing sound. Kara stayed silent and prayed to Rao that she wouldn't get discovered. She was filled with dread as she heard footsteps approaching. She closed her eyes.

"Kara?" The voice said. Now Kara knew that voice. She opened her eyes.

"Professor Luthor?" She said, seeing her teacher.

"What are you doing here? It's one o'clock in the morning," Lena said.

"Couldn't sleep," Kara admitted. "What are you doing out here though?"

"I was on hall monitoring duty tonight. I heard something outside," Lena explained. "How did you even get up here? The only broom in sight is the one I used,"

"I climbed," Kara lied. Lena sighed.

"I should give you detention on the spot, you know that, right?" She said, arms crossed. Kara looked guilty and nodded.

"Why come to the roof if you can't sleep though?" Lena asked, taking a seat next to Kara.

"It's just calming up here," Kara said. That was the truth for her. Lena looked at her closely.

"How exactly did you climb up here?" Lena asked suspiciously. Kara hesitated.

"The poles?" She answered unsurely. Lena sighed.

"We both know that's not true, but I don't even care at this point," she admitted. Kara sighed in relief. Lena sat a little closer to her, then smiled.

"So how come you can't sleep?" She asked. Kara chuckled.

"Just thinking about stuff," She admitted.

"Oh really? What kind of stuff?" She asked. Kara could've sworn that she was looking at her lips.

"Just... a person," Kara answered, feeling the butterflies in her stomach intensifying.

"Care to tell me who?" Lena asked, stroking her hand through Kara's hair.

"I-" Kara hesitated. Her and Lena both leaned in.

"Hmmm?" Lena asked. Their faces less than an inch apart.

"A person that I really like," Kara said, feeling slightly more confident in herself.

"Is that so?" Lena asked, slightly turning her head.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me already," Kara finally said, shocking herself. It shocked Lena too. There was a few moments of silence. Lena eventually backed away.

"Miss Danvers, what on earth are you talking about?" She asked, speaking in a sophisticated voice. Kara immediately regretted ever saying anything.

"But I thought-" Kara started, but was cut off.

"Miss Danvers, that is very unprofessional behavior. I am your professor." She said firmly, then leaned close. "Besides, I have a boyfriend anyway." Kara almost felt like she wanted to cry. She looked at her professor, feeling mortified and devastated. Neither of them said anything for a few moments that seemed to last forever.

"HA!" Lena suddenly said, laughing. "That's your punishment for sneaking out. Now I don't have to give you detention."

"What?" Kara asked, confused.

"Kara, of course I like you. Yes, it's very unprofessional, but you know what? I don't care. You are one of the kindest, funniest, and amazing people out there. So why wouldn't I like you? And of course I don't have a boyfriend. I'm gay," Lena said, laughing.

"Really?" Kara asked, feeling the butterflies return. Lena stepped forward again, and took her hand.

"Yes, really." She said, chuckling. "Now it's way too late for a student to be out. I'm taking you back in, and I'm giving you an unofficial detention tomorrow. In my classroom."

"Is the detention gonna be-?" Kara started.

"No questions. Be there at 9:00 PM sharp. Here's a pass." Lena said, getting her wand out. She gave it a flick and a pass flew into Kara's hand.

"See you then, Professor Luthor," Kara replied, trying to sound sexy. Lena glared.

"Unless we're in class, it's Lena now," She said sternly.

"Okay, see you then... Lena."


	6. Chapter 6

"How exactly did you get detention again?" Alex asked Kara as they were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. 

"Le-" she stopped herself. "I was hungry so I snuck into the kitchen in the middle of the night. The House Elves ratted me out," Kara lied. Alex looked at her confused. 

"How did you even get caught?" She asked. 

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention," Kara said quickly, trying to change the subject. Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Do you want me to be disruptive in Luthor's class so I can join you?" Alex offered. 

"That's sweet of you, but I'll be okay," Kara replied. 

"Thanks for saying that actually. Maggie and I are actually going to talk tonight," Alex said. 

"Ohmigosh, yay!" Kara said happily. "Did you send her an owl?" 

"No, I realized that was useless since our beds are literally right next to each other. I just left her a note on her pillow. Then we set up a meeting to talk tonight," Alex explained. Kara smiled.

"I'm so happy for you!" She squealed. 

"Shhh, don't be so obvious about it," Alex said, embarrassed. 

"Fine," Kara said. "But you owe me every single detail tomorrow," Alex smiled.

"Of course," she promised. Just then, they entered the classroom. Kara immediately went silent. The two sisters sat together in their usual spot. Kara and Lena made eye contact for a split second. Kara immediately looked away before she started blushing. 

"Alright class," Lena said to everyone, avoiding looking at Kara. "Today we are going to practice dueling." There were excited murmurs around the room. Lena continued on,

"I know you have all practiced dueling several times before, but now that you're 7th years, you are of age. This means that you can use any spell as long as it isn't an Unforgivable Curse. The duel ends when either an opponent gives up, they are disarmed, or they are unconscious. I will be choosing your partner for you," Lena explained. Kara and Alex looked at each other excitedly. Then, Kara had a realization; the duel wouldn't be fair because spells can't her her. I'll just have to not get hit then, Kara thought. 

"Wouldn't it be funny if you were put with Maggie?" Kara whispered to Alex. 

"Oh shut up," Alex joked. They looked up and saw Lena pairing students together. Kara looked around at her friends. She would be happy to beat any of them. Lena noticed her looking at them. She looked around too, then thought about it for a minute. 

"Miss Kara Danvers, you'll be with Mister Allen," She said. Kara looked over at Barry Allen, a fellow Hufflepuff. She wished she could have been put with one of her friends, but Barry would do.

"Alright class, we have 10 pairings in total. I have requested for Professor Dumbledore to monitor half of you guys. So all of you on this side of the room, please go out," Lena motioned to the left side. A few of Kara's friends had to leave, but she was on the right side. Lena continued on,

"As for you guys, I will be splitting you up too. Three groups will go with Hagrid, and then two of you will stay with me. I want to be able to monitor you guys all closely, and it's easier to do that with the help of other teachers." She explained. Lena told the three groups to meet Hagrid down the hallway. Now, the groups left in the room were Kara and Barry, and Alex and Maggie. 

"Sawyer and Danvers, you'll go first," Lena instructed. Kara kept herself from laughing at the fact that they were partnered together. She also couldn't help but remember what happened in their last duel. 

"Alright, take your steps, and you may begin," Lena instructed. They took their steps very carefully, then bowed. Alex took the first spell. 

"Stupify!" She yelled. Maggie dodged it. 

"Expelliarmus!" She cried. 

"Protego!" Alex yelled, blocking the spell. 

"Petfrificus Totalus!" Maggie yelled back. Alex couldn't dodge it. She was frozen. Alex stood there, struggling. Luckily, she had her wand still facing Maggie. 

"Confringo!" She said through gritted teeth. It was unexpected, so it blasted Maggie back. 

"Damn, Danvers," Maggie said, checking her out while doing so. Kara almost choked trying to keep herself from laughing. 

"Locomotor Mortis!" Alex said again through gritted teeth. Since Maggie was too busy checking her out, she got hit. Now they were both frozen. 

"Alright, seeing as you're both frozen, we're going to call this duel a tie," Lena said, stepping in. She pointed her wand at both girls, and they were unfrozen.

"Allen and Danvers, are you ready?" She asked them. Kara and Barry nodded, stepping where Alex and Maggie were. They took steps, then bowed. The duel had begun.

"Reducto!" Kara yelled at him. He dodged it so fast, Kara was amazed. 

"Rictusempra," Kara yelled again. He ran so fast, Kara couldn't believe her eyes. He cast a spell at Kara, but she didn't have the time to dodge it. It hit her, but she wasn't affected at all. 

Well frickity frack. Kara thought. She knew it would look suspicious now. Kara knew she had to end the battle. 

"Stupify!" She called, aiming right where Barry was. Knowing he would run, she had a plan for this. 

Levicorpus! She said in her head. It took him by surprise, and soon he was dangling upside down in the air. 

"Expelliarmus!" Kara yelled, knocking his wand out of his hand. She had won the duel just then. 

"Excellent job, Danvers," Lena said, stepping in. She gave Kara a wink. Barry finally fell down, and he walked up to Kara,

"We need to talk." He whispered. Well heck, Kara thought.

"Uh, okay," she said hesitantly. 

"Meet me tonight in the Common Room," He said.

"I can't," Kara said. "I have detention," 

"After potions then, but we need to talk," he said.

"Fine," Kara agreed.

"Then it's settled, see you then," he said.

"Yeah," Kara said quietly. 

"Class dismissed," Lena said to everyone. She looked at Kara and motioned her over. Kara waited until everyone walked out, then went up to her teacher.

"See you tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

"I know you're not normal," Barry whispered to Kara in the Common Room. She said nothing. 

"I saw how my spell had no effect on you," he said. Kara still said nothing. 

"I'm not normal either though," He went on. "You saw me dodge your spells," Kara thought for a minute.

"Come with me outside," he said. Kara reluctantly followed him. It felt like a long walk, but they made it outside. They made sure no one could see them.

"I'm a Speedster," Barry told her. Kara looked confused.

"I have incredible speed," he explained. Kara nodded.

"Makes sense," she said.

"I'll show you," He said, quickly running off. Kara saw the red trail of lightning he left behind. Just a few seconds later, he was right by her again. 

"So..." he said. "What are you?" Kara took a deep breath. She never knew Barry that well, but seeing that he had powers as well, she felt safe sharing her secret with him.

"I'm an alien," she admitted. "I'm from Krypton," 

"What all can you do?" He asked. Kara flew a few feet into the air. She used her heat vision and sent a laser into the ground for a split second. She then used her freeze breath and blew into the air.

"There's a few more," She said as she flew down. Barry stared at her with his jaw dropped. 

"Well, it's good to know that I'm not the only one here who's... not normal." He said. Kara nodded in response. 

"Who all knows about you?" Kara asked him.

"My friends, Cisco and Caitlin. They're both Ravenclaws in our year. And then my girlfriend, Iris. She's a Slytherin." He explained. "What about you?"

"Just my sister, Alex. And I wanna tell some of my other friends, but Alex is pretty protective of me and she doesn't think it would be a good idea while we're still at Hogwarts. I can see her point." Kara replied.

"That's the safer route," Barry said. "But also less fun," Kara shrugged. 

"Well, I gotta go meet Iris. See you later!" Barry said, speeding off. Kara thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to tell her friends about her powers. It would be nice to tell Lena about her powers. But what would they think? Would they tell everyone? Would they freak out and run away? Kara didn't know, but part of her was curious. Maybe she would tell them eventually. Not for awhile though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara Danvers off to her second detention?" Sam said shocked. 

"I know," Kara replied, trying to keep a straight face. 

"I can't believe you got detention over sneaking into the kitchen," Sam went on. 

"It was stupid, but at least it's not my first one," Kara said, getting ready to go. 

"Lemme know how it went when you're done!" Sam called.

"Yep," Kara replied, already walking out of the Common Room. She felt herself grinning as she walked to Lena's classroom. It was exactly 9:00 PM when she got there. Before knocking on the door, Kara looked inside with her supervision. Grant was in there talking with Lena. She listened in too.

"With all due respect, Professor Grant, I'm not your student anymore. It's not your job to tell me how to do my job." Lena said firmly.

"I'm not telling you how to do your job," she defended. "I'm simply... suggesting that you teach your students more stuff from the Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook,"

"It's all based upon it. I had to get Dumbledore's approval for dueling, and he said that he is very impressed with what I'm doing so far." Lena replied, crossing her arms.

"I'd just be a little more careful if I were you..." Grant said softly. "Lena,"

"Excuse me, but it's Professor Luthor now," She replied, crossing her arms even tighter.

"My apologies," Grant said, not sincere. "I'll see myself out,"

Kara quickly hid behind a nearby Gargoyle. She made sure no one could see her when Grant walked out. As soon as Kara saw her turn the corner, she opened Lena's door. She was still turned around,

"I swear to god, Professor-" she started, as she turned around. "Oh, Kara." She was suddenly much happier. Kara smiled with her cute little puppy smile when Lena said her name.

"Sorry about that," Lena continued. "Grant's pissed off because I have twice the amount of 6th and 7th years as her. She thinks I make the class way too fun for you guys that I'm not actually teaching anything,"

"That's not true," Kara said. "Yeah, your classes are fun, but you teach us a lot. Grant's just jealous that she makes her students want to curl up and die," Lena laughed.

"Thanks, Kara," Lena said, smiling. 

"Of course," Kara replied, then changed the subject. "So... what should we do for this detention?"

"I'm glad you asked," Lena said, smirking. She stepped closer to the blonde, almost closing all the space between them. 

"Come with me," Lena said, taking Kara's hand. She instantly started blushing but she followed Lena. They went into her office where Lena locked the door with a spell. She knocked on the floor under her desk twice, then part of the floor started to open. 

"Down here," Lena instructed. She climbed down the ladder, Kara following close behind. It wasn't a long climb until they reached the bottom. 

"Lumos!" Lena said, illuminating her wand. Kara did the same, even though she could see perfectly in the dark. 

"How did you find this place?" Kara asked. 

"I didn't," Lena answered. "Lex did. He showed it to me when I was a 2nd year. After he graduated, I used it as my secret hang out place," 

"Does anyone else know about it?" Kara asked.

"I'm sure Lex told his friends, but they all graduated a long time ago. Now it's just us here," Lena said. Kara loved the way she said the word 'us'. 

"The secret passage isn't the important part." Lena said sternly. "The important part... is where it leads us." It wasn't a long walk, but eventually there was an opening to the outside. They walked out, and it didn't look like they were near Hogwarts anymore. Instead, they were in what seemed to be an enchanted forest. 

"Some detention," Kara joked. Lena giggled. 

"Come on!" She took her hand again and lead her around. The flowers were all glowing, and the sky was filled with neon-bright butterflies. (A/N I'm picturing this as like the butterfly forest in 1x02 of The 100 if that helps)

"This is beautiful, Lena," Kara said, looking into her eyes. 

"Not as beautiful as you," Lena said, brushing her hand through Kara's hair. 

"Are you sure you're not mistaking me for a mirror?" Kara asked. Smooth, Kara. Smooth. She thought to herself.

"Wow," Lena said, amused. Kara giggled. They broke eye contact for a minute as Lena looked past her. 

"C'mon," She said suddenly, dragging her somewhere else. 

"Oh Rao. What's happening?" Kara asked. Lena said nothing, but continued dragging her. There was another glowing, and Kara noticed a small, pink-ish glowing lake. 

"Are we-" Kara started, but Lena cut her off. 

"Yes, the lake is safe. Now, if you wish, I would really like you to join me." Lena answered. She set her wand down on a nearby rock, then slowly started to take off her robes. Kara stared at her, jaw dropped. Lena was drop dead gorgeous. She set her robe down by the rock, then took off her shirt underneath. Then her pants. Soon, she was only wearing a bra and underwear. She reached for the back,

"Kara?" she said. "Care to help me?" Kara walked over and clamped her hands against the back of Lena's bra. She should want to do it, right? But she just felt so uncomfortable. 

"Kara?" She said again. 

"I-I'm sorry," Kara replied. "I just don't feel comfortable seeing you anymore... revealed." Lena looked a little disappointed. 

"It's not you," Kara said. "It's me."

"Oh," Lena said after a few moments of silence. "Well do you still want to go swimming?"

"Definitely," Kara said happily. "Just not naked." 

"Then hurry up," Lena said, jumping into the lake. Kara got her robes off as quick as she could, which was pretty fast considering that she was Kryptonian. She set her clothes(minus her bra and underwear, which she was still wearing) and wand on another rock. Then she jumped in.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Kar," Alex said. "Do you think you can help me with something this tonight?" Kara looked up.

"I wanted to get in some extra Quidditch practice. I feel like it would be really beneficial for you to throw a few Bludgers at me with your super strength and speed." Alex continued.

"Sure-" Kara started, but stopped herself. "I can't, I have detention tonight." Which was obviously another meeting with Lena. It had been a little over a month since they had been doing fake detentions.

"Again?" Alex asked. "How the hell do you keep getting detention?"

"I don't know," Kara said quietly, trying to change the subject. "We can practice this afternoon though," 

"Sure," Alex replied. "But you seriously need to stop getting in trouble. You were literally asked to be a Prefect in our 5th year. You never get in trouble. What's been happening?" 

"I-I'm not sure," Kara answered, feeling guilty. 

"Well I sure hope you get it under control," Alex said, getting up to leave.

"Alex, wait!" Kara called, but she said nothing. Then she was sitting alone on the bench. I need to tell Alex. Kara thought. She couldn't keep the secret of her and Lena away from Alex. Away from her best friend. She couldn't lie to her anymore. Kara got up and went straight to Lena's classroom. Without even checking the room with her supervision, she opened the door. Kara noticed a class full of 1st years. Lena stared at her and mouthed. What are you doing? 

Sorry. Kara mouthed back. Lena thought of something,

"Class, this is Miss Danvers. And she's going to help me out with today's lesson," Lena said on the spot. She motioned her over. 

"Kara is going to show you all how to demonstrate a Shielding Spell," Lena explained. Kara nodded like she knew what was going on. 

"So... I'll cast a simple spell, and she will block it," Lena said, she made intense eye contact with Kara. She cast a non-verbal spell at her.

"Protego!" Kara yelled, blocking the spell. All the 1st years cheered. 

"Thank you, Miss Danvers for helping me out," Lena said to her.

"Anytime, Professor Luthor," Kara replied, trying to sound as professional as possible. 

"That'll be all for today," Lena said to her class. "Class dismissed," They all got up and left. Once the room was empty, Kara walked up to her.

"What the hell was that, Kara?" Lena asked. 

"I'm sorry," Kara said quickly. "I should've che-" she stopped herself before revealing her superpowers. 

"Should've what?" Lena asked, wanting an explanation.

"I should've thought first," Kara said. It wasn't a total lie. She continued on,

"I just really needed to talk to you about something," she said. 

"Go on," Lena said. Kara took a deep breath. Before she said anything, she took both of Lena's hands in hers. 

"Well?" Lena asked.

"I want to tell my sister about us," Kara said, just getting it out. 

"And why on earth would that be a good idea?" Lena asked.

"Because I can't keep it from her. She's my sister. I tell her everything. And she's been getting suspicious of all these detentions I've been getting into. I know she can keep a secret, she's kept them before. Please, Lena," Kara begged. 

"Fine, bring her in here and we can tell her together," Lena finally said. 

"Yay!" Kara said happily. "Thank you, Lee!" She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Lena blushed like crazy. 

"Go get Alex," Lena said. Kara nodded, then ran off. Lena couldn't help but notice the butterflies when Kara kissed her cheek. That was technically the farthest they'd ever gone not counting swimming in the lake. Of course they held hands on their detention dates, but they hadn't kissed yet. She hoped that they'd kiss again, except this time Kara's mouth would be a few centimeters to the side. Before Lena could daydream about kissing Kara some more, her door opened again. Kara was standing there, with Alex.

"Kara, what's going on?" Alex asked her sister.

"I-" Kara started, then stopped herself. "We have something to share with you," Alex raised her eyebrows.

"You and Professor Luthor?" She asked. Kara nodded. Before Lena said anything, she double checked that the door was locked. 

"Well uh, there's no easy way to say this so I guess I'll just say it." Kara said. "All those detentions I've been getting, minus the first one, weren't really detentions. They were excuses for Lena and I to be together," Alex's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean by 'together'?" Alex asked. Kara said nothing. Instead, she walked over to Lena and locked their hands together. 

"Oh," Alex said, taking a minute to process everything. 

"You're dating my sister?" Alex said, suddenly angry. "My 17 year old sister, who is your student?" Oh Rao she was angry. 

"Alex, wait-" Kara tried to say.

"Kara, can't you see that she's manipulating you? She's older too." Alex said, angry.

"Okay, first of all," Lena stepped in. "I'm literally only two years older than you guys. I'm 19. Second of all, it's not like that," 

"Then what is it like?" Alex asked.

"We really bonded on that real detention," Kara explained. "Neither of us planned this. And then we just started talking more, and we both realized our feelings for each other. Yes, we know that our relationship probably isn't right. But I don't care. It hasn't even been that long, but she makes me really, really happy, Alex."

"I mean, you have seemed happier lately," Alex admitted.

"Yeah, and it's because of Lena," Kara said. Alex took a deep breath.

"I don't like this," she said. Kara frowned. Alex continued on,

"But, you technically are of age. And if you're happy, Kara, then that's all that matters," Lena and Kara both sighed in relief. 

"So is that your detention tonight" Alex asked, slightly amused. Kara blushed.

"Well at least I know what all of those detentions have been. Now come on and help me with Quidditch."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N oh heck i realized that i really messed up the timeline cuz i wanna have a halloween chapter but it's been like 2 months since their school started oops. well guess what? i dont care. we're having a halloween chapter. deal with it, motha heckas (side note: the next few chapters are gonna be holiday themed)

"Can I just say that it has been such a relief this past week? Having told you about Lena and me," Kara said to Alex. 

"Uh, yeah. I mean, it's still weird in class knowing that you guys are dating. But I'm just glad that you haven't been getting in all those detentions," Alex replied. 

"How's it going with you and Maggie, by the way?" Kara asked. That took Alex a little bit by surprise.

"Well, we finally had our real conversation. Because even after I wrote the letter, our talk turned into us making out. Again. But last night we restrained ourselves from touching each other, and we were able to talk. We both really like each other, and now we're officially together," Alex said, blushing. 

"MY BIG SISTER HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!!" Kara squealed happily. She might have said that a little too loud, because the rest of their friend group started coming over. 

"Who has a girlfriend?" Sam asked, intrigued. 

"Damn it, Kara," Alex said aloud. They were surrounded by James, Winn, Brainy, Nia, and of course Sam. 

"Sorry," Kara said quietly.

"Spill," Sam demanded. Alex took in a deep breath, then sighed.

"Maggie and I are together," she breathed out. 

"HA!" Sam yelled out. "I KNEW IT!!!" Everyone else sighed, and they each gave her five sickles. 

"So all that noise from the 7th year girl's dormitories two rooms down... is you guys?" Nia asked, horrified. Alex's eyes grew large.

"I thought we were quiet," Alex said with a look of panic. 

"Clearly not..." Winn said quietly, looking down. Alex gave him an intense glare. 

"What is she referring to?" Brainy asked Nia. She said nothing,

"Did you guys use protection?" James asked. Alex looked at him and raised her eyebrows, giving him a minute to figure it out.

"Oh wait you're both girls," James said, finally getting it.

"I don't understand," Brainy said. "What would they need protection from? Is there something dangerous in the Gryffindor dormitories? Nia, are you safe in there?" Kara gave them both a sympathetic look.

"You'll understand one day..." Nia said to Brainy, slowly moving him away from the group and eventually walking out of that corridor. 

"Well then," Kara said.

"So are they not coming with us to the Halloween Feast, or...?" Sam said, confused.

"That doesn't start for another hour, we have plenty of time to get ready." James replied. 

"That's true," Alex said. Kara smiled. She was excited to spend time with her friends at the Halloween Feast, but she was even more excited for her date with Lena after. 

"Kara, I want you to help me with my dress. Can we go to your dorm though? I don't want Maggie to see me before the dance," Alex said to her sister, hinting for everyone else to leave. Winn and James left without question, while Sam rolled her eyes before leaving. 

They walked to the Hufflepuff Common Room, then up to the 7th year girl's dormitories. Luckily, no one else was in there. 

"Here it is," Alex said, getting it out of her bag.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Kara said, lifting the dress up so she could see it. 

"Oh my Rao, Alex it's beautiful," Kara said genuinely. 

"Thanks, Kar," Alex said shyly, which was a little odd seeing as she was normally very confident. "I just wanted to see what your opinion of it was,"

"Well, it looks amazing. And I'm sure Maggie is going to love it," Kara said, giving her sister a smile. 

"So," Alex said, changing the subject. "Even though she technically can't be your date at the dance, are you gonna wear a special dress for Lena?" Kara blushed.

"After the feast, we're gonna be hanging out!" Kara said, smiling like a puppy. 

"Hanging out, hmmm?" Alex said, smirking.

"Yeah..." Kara said. "What else would we be doing?"

"Wait so you guys haven't done it yet?" Alex asked. Kara looked confused.

"Ew, that's gross. Why on earth would I want to do that? We technically haven't even kissed on the lips yet. We've had cheek kisses and held hands and stuff, but that's it." Kara said.

"Good luck with that," Alex mumbled. 

"I don't need it. We are doing fine and we're just taking it slow," Kara explained. "Now I'm going to get my dress on for the feast and for mine and Lena's date." She was slightly annoyed with Alex, and wasn't being subtle about it. Alex rolled her eyes, then left. Kara got out her dress, and put it on using mostly magic. Screw that, she thought, still thinking about her conversation with Alex. Lena and I don't need to be doing the nasty. That's just really effing gross. (A/N We all know Kara can never actually swear) She checked the time, and saw that it was time for the feast to begin. She walked down elegantly. She got many stares, and glanced over at the Staff Table. Lena was shamelessly staring at her as her cheeks started getting red. Grant stepped over and said something to her. Kara listened in with her super hearing.

"Le-" She stopped herself. "Professor Luthor, what on earth are you staring at?" Grant asked her, trying to see where she was looking. Lena quickly thought of a response,

"I was staring off into space, and then I was remembering something embarrassing I did when I was a 4th year." She answered. 

"Mmm," Grant mumbled, then walked off. Lena sighed in relief. She decided to avoid looking at Kara until their date. With that, Kara decided to go and be with her friends. Even though she was still annoyed with Alex, she was still talkative and happy. After everyone finished eating, Dumbledore went to talk to everyone.

"Happy Halloween to all," he started. "Now we would all like you to attend out Halloween Dance, right here." He flicked his wand and the tables all moved to the side of the Great Hall and it was decorated. Kara looked for for Lena as they made quick eye contact and nodded. Kara made her way around everyone, and quietly exited the room. She met up with Lena in her classroom, and from there they went to their special forest. 

"Kara, you look absolutely stunning," Lena told her, grabbing her hand as they walked through the passage.

"Thank you," Kara said. "But you're really the most gorgeous woman in the entire universe," She specifically emphasized the last word because it was true. Once they entered the forest, they made eye contact again.

"Your dress looks amazing on you," Lena said, checking her out again. She whispered in a low voice, "I wish I could rip it off of you," Obviously she didn't know that Kara could hear her, but her alien girlfriend was silent in shock.

"Oh shit, did you hear that?" Lena asked. Kara nodded in embarrassment.

"Well... it's true," Lena said, grinning. Kara stared off into the distance uncomfortably.

"What's wrong, baby?" Lena asked.

"I guess Alex was right then," Kara mumbled.

"About what?" Lena asked.

"She said it was kinda weird that you and I haven't done it yet..." Kara admitted. "And that we haven't kissed yet,"

"I mean... I have been itching to kiss you," Lena said.

"I've never kissed anyone before." Kara admitted. "Mon-el and I were together for around 8 months and I couldn't bring myself to kiss him. I just really want my first kiss to be special.... I want it to be you."

"I'm honored, Kara." Lena said. "I didn't know you were a kiss virgin. When you feel comfortable kissing, let me know and I'll take your kissinity," Kara was silent for a moment.

"Honestly, I think I'm ready for a small kiss now," she told her. Lena smiled,

"Are you sure?" She asked. 

"I'm sure," Kara said, taking a deep breath. Both girls closed their eyes and leaned in. Their lips touched for a short moment, making a small peck. They both smiled when it was over.

"Glad I could take your kiss virginity."

"Me too."


	10. Chapter 10

"That's all for today, class. I hope everyone has a good Christmas! You have no homework." Lena told her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Everyone was happy to start the beginning of their Christmas break. Luckily for the Hufflepuff's, this was their last class of the day. Grant had to leave last week to be with her family, so they were off the hook from Potions. As usual, Kara walked up to her girlfriend at the end of the class.

"Hello, Kara," Lena said, making sure the classroom was empty. 

"Hi, babe," Kara said, then got to the point. "I've already talked to Alex about this, and I've convinced her..."

"Convinced her what?" Lena asked, taking both of Kara's hands on her own while still sitting at her desk.

"To do this," Kara said, leaning down a little to be slightly closer. "I would like to formally invite you to join Alex and I at the Danvers' Family Christmas. We don't need to tell my parents that we're together, or that you're my teacher. I just really want you to be there." Lena took a deep breath,

"I didn't have any plans for Christmas, and I would love to stay with you," Lena told her. "But what exactly will we tell your parents? If we don't tell them that we're together, how long will we have to keep pretending for?"

"I guess I never thought about that... maybe I could say that you're a friend I met in Hogsmeade? And after graduation, we can tell them that we're together, just in case they somehow find out that you teach here." Kara suggested. 

"That works perfect." Lena said. 

"The train leaves in a few hours," Kara said happily, leaning down to give her girlfriend a small kiss. Her leg lifted up for a small moment during their kiss. Lena thought for a moment,

"I won't be taking the train," she said.

"Why?" Kara asked. "We can sit in different compartments if you don't want anyone to see us together,"

"No, it's not that." Lena replied, then mumbled. "Just want an excuse to fly a bit." Obviously Kara heard her,

"Fly a bit?" Kara asked. 

"Well..." Lena started. "If you tell anyone about this, I could get in serious trouble with the ministry."

"You can trust me with anything, Lee," Kara told her, very curious.

"Lex taught me how to become an Animagus," Lena explained. "I'm unregistered. And after everything Lex has done, I think it would be better if the ministry didn't know about an Animagus Luthor," 

"Oh..." Kara said, slightly shocked. "So what animal do you turn into?"

"I'm a small dragon," Lena said shyly.

"Okay I wanna see this," Kara said excitedly.

"Heh, maybe," Lena said. 

"Okay, meet us at King's Cross then, I'm so excited to spend Christmas with you!" Kara said, smiling and gleaming. 

"I'll see you there, bye Kar!" Lena said to her, returning her smile. They had one more short kiss before Kara left the room to get ready. Lena took a deep breath, then started preparing her stuff. 

"Reducio!" She said, casting the shrinking spell on her trunk. She would need it to be small enough for a small dragon to carry. Lena walked out deep into the forbidden forest. She made sure no one could see her. After double checking, she set her mind to become a dragon. She felt her body transforming, then she was a dragon. She was around the size of a cat, but she could be dangerous in this form. Okay, she thought to herself as she flew into the air. Let's go meet my girlfriend's mom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lena!" Kara cried, running towards her. She almost knocked her off her feet at King's Cross. 

"Hey, babe," Lena whispered, returning her hug. 

"Alex is over there, let's go meet my mom!" Kara said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards her family. There she was, Eliza Danvers. Lena gulped, then said hi.

"Hi, Mrs. Danvers," She said politely.

"Hi, Lena. Kara's written all about you, and it's so nice to finally meet you. And please call me Eliza." She said, sticking her hand out, which Lena shook.

"We're going to just Apparate back to our house. You can just hold onto me since you don't know where it is," Kara said.

"See you there," Alex and Eliza told them, disapparating.

"Shall we?" Said Kara, extending her arm for Lena to take it. 

"We shall," Lena replied with a smile. Kara flicked her wand, and just like that, they appeared at the Danvers' house. They walked in, and Kara showed her around. 

"So uh, here's the kitchen." Kara started, then showed her around the rest of the house. 

"This is my room," she said. "Eliza's room is downstairs, and Alex is down the hall," Lena walked in her girlfriend's room and looked around. Kara realized something quickly,

"Uh, we don't exactly have a guest room. You can sleep on the couch if you'd like... or my bed is big enough for the both of us," Kara said awkwardly. Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I think your bed looks comfy." She said, sitting down. 

"I guess that works out then," Kara said, sitting down next to her. This Christmas season was going to be fun. 

(A/N no not THAT kind of fun ya lil' dirty minded gays)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, TAKE THE COOKIES OUT NOW!!!" Eliza screamed at the girls. Terrified, they took out a batch of burned cookies from the oven. 

"Are they even edible?" Lena asked.

"Eh, we've had worse," Alex admitted.

"We'll just need milk. Lots of milk," Kara said, looking at the cookies wide eyed. Eliza looked at the disaster and sighed. 

"Alright I'll make them on my own then," she said, getting ready to make a new batch. Kara sighed, then the three of them left the kitchen. 

"Well, we tried." Alex said.

"Yeah, we'll eventually get them right," Kara said optimistically. 

"Girls! I fixed your mess!" Eliza called them. They all ran back into the kitchen,

"Now, I normally wouldn't advise using magic for baking. But this time I had no choice," She explained to them. The cookies looked good as new. 

"Accio milk!" Eliza said. The carton of milk flew over to her. She poured four glasses of milk, and gave two cookies to everyone. They made their way into the living room. Kara and Lena sat together on the couch while Alex and Eliza each had a chair. 

"Happy Christmas Eve, girls," Eliza said, giving Kara and Lena a knowing look. 

"Merry Christmas, Eliza," Kara said, completely oblivious to the look her mother was giving her. They spent the rest of the evening talking and having fun together. 

"Alright, it's getting late. You girls should probably go to bed now," Eliza told them. All three of them groaned in annoyance, but eventually got up. 

"Night, mom!" Alex called from her room. 

"G'night, Eliza!" Kara called.

"Goodnight, Eliza!" Lena called. They walked into Kara's room and turned out the lights. There was about a minute of silence until Lena said something, 

"Hey," she whispered. Kara turned around so they could be face to face.

"Hi," Kara whispered back. 

"I've loved spending this Christmas with you," Lena said to her. "It feels like I'm really getting to know all of you," Kara sighed. She knew she really wanted to tell Lena about her being Kryptonian, but she didn't know how. And she knew that Alex and Eliza definitely wouldn't approve.

"What's wrong, babe?" Lena asked. Kara inhaled deeply.

"Screw it," she said aloud. "Lena there's something about me that you don't know." Lena sat up,

"What is it?" She asked. 

"Come with me," Kara instructed, leading her towards the window. She opened it and climbed out. The two of them were then sitting on the roof.

"Kara, what is it?" Lena asked again.

"Before I tell you this, I need you to promise me something," Kara instructed.

"Anything," Lena said without hesitation. 

"Promise me that you won't run. Promise me you won't tell anyone. No one knows this about me except for Alex, my parents, and my cousin." Kara told her.

"I promise," Lena told her. Kara took her glasses off, then took a deep breath. She took a step forward, then jumped off the roof. She stayed there, flying in mid air. Lena looked at her with her jaw dropped. 

"I can do other things too," Kara started. "I'm not from earth. I grew up on a planet called Krypton. My mother sent my cousin and me to earth when our planet was dying. Kal-el made it right away, but I had some complications. I slept for 24 years in the Phantom Zone, where no time passes. Eventually, I somehow got out and made it to earth. A wizard family, the Danvers, raised me from there. And then I went to Hogwarts, and you can probably figure out the rest." 

"You're-you're like the people Lex was studying. He found his classmate, Clark Kent, and found out that he was from Krypton. He said that all aliens were evil and he needed to kill them all. I didn't even think aliens were real. He said that Clark would do bad things and that the world needed to be pure." Lena said, shocked. Kara flew back down and sat next to Lena. She let her girlfriend rest her head on her shoulder. 

"Clark is my cousin, Lee. He would never do anything to harm anyone, and neither would I." Kara said, putting her arm around her girlfriend.

"I know that, Kara. You're the purest thing in the universe, you couldn't harm a fly." Lena said, then took a small pause. "That's part of why you're my favorite little Hufflepuff.... Now, you did say that you wanted to see me as a dragon, right?" Kara nodded excitedly.

"Wanna go for a flight?" Lena asked. Before Kara could say anything, she was already a dragon. They both flew off into the air. In the middle of their flight, Kara heard something. She used her supervision to see Eliza about to walk outside.

"Quick, behind that tree!" Kara whisper yelled. They both flew behind a tree large enough to hide both of them. Kara looked at Eliza with her supervision, and saw her go back inside the house. 

"Okay, she's inside now," Kara said. She noticed Lena looking up at something. Kara looked up too, and noticed something on the branch above them. 

"Mistletoe," Kara said out loud. Lena flew closer to Kara, then transformed back into a human. Kara was carrying her bridal style. Lena said nothing, but stared at her alien girlfriend's lips. Kara obviously noticed this, and leaned in. Their lips connected, as they had so many times before. But this time however, Kara opened her mouth. Lena was surprised by this, but she brought her tongue to Kara's lips asking for entrance. Kara happily granted it, and they explored each other's mouths for the first time. Their kiss broke apart when Kara felt snow land on her head. They gave each other a smile,

"Merry Christmas, Lena."

"Merry Christmas, Kara."


	11. Chapter 11

"Bye, mom!" Alex called, disapparating back to King's Cross.

"Bye, Eliza! Thank you for letting me spend this Christmas with you!" Lena said, also disapparating.

"Bye-" Kara started, but was interrupted.

"Kara, wait," Eliza said.

"Yeah?" Kara asked.

"Before you leave, I just wanted to say that you and Lena make a very cute couple,"

"Wha-" Kara was confused.

"I may not be Alura, but I'm still your mother. And a mother always know this stuff. Who do you think cast the enchanted mistletoe? I saw you guys together.... flying. So I know you told her about you being Kryptonian." Eliza said to her.

"I'm-" Kara was interrupted yet again.

"You're 17 now. It's your secret to either keep, or tell people. I won't judge either way," Eliza told her. Kara smiled, then hugged her.

"Now go be with your girlfriend," Eliza said. Kara gave her one last smile, then disapparated. Lena and Alex were waiting for her at King's Cross.

"I'm going to go back the same way I came, I'll see you there," Lena said to Kara, wishing she could kiss her right then and there. But there were several people from Hogwarts who would recognize her.

"Bye, see you there!" Kara said to her. Lena nodded, then went outside. Kara and Alex got on the train.

"Babe?" A voice Kara recognized said from outside the compartment. Alex opened the sliding glass door and greeted Maggie with a kiss.

"Hey, I thought you were staying at school for Christmas?" Alex asked.

"I was," Maggie answered, kissing her again. "But I found out that one of my cousins had a baby, and she really wanted the whole family to be there,"

"I missed you," Alex said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hi, Maggie!" Kara said with a fake cough, reminding them both that she was there.

"Hey, Kara!" Maggie greeted her.

"There's an empty compartment in the back where not even the teachers go... Do you wanna...?" Maggie asked, smirking. Kara glared at them both,

"Sorry, sis," Alex said, exiting with her girlfriend. Kara rolled her eyes. The two of them left to do Rao knows what, while Kara stared out the window. Looking a little closer, she noticed a familiar dragon flying. Lena. Kara thought. She opened the window and looked out again. She stuck her head out the window and made a noise. Lena looked over at her and flew closer.

"Hi," Kara said to her dragon girlfriend. "Alex left to probably do The Nasty with Maggie and now I'm bored," She looked back inside the compartment and noticed that Alex's stuff was still there.

"I can hide you with an Invisibility Cloak if someone comes by?" Kara offered. The dragon smiled, then flew in through the window. She transformed back into a human.

"Don't worry," Kara reassured her. "I have supervision and hearing, I'll know if someone is coming,"

"As comforting as that sounds," Lena said semi-seductively, grabbing Kara's hand. "I was thinking that maybe we could go on a short flight together," She stroked Kara's cheek and had a sort of fire in her eyes.

"Okay," Kara said, feeling a tiny bit nervous for some reason. "But won't people see me flying?"

"Not if we fly straight to the roof and fly off from there." Lena said.

"Alright," Kara said, climbing out the window. She stayed close to the train, then went up to the roof. Dragon Lena followed closely behind, then transformed back into a human once they were on the roof. (A/N if you've read Cursed Child, then you're probably wondering why the trolley witch isn't going after them right now. It's cuz even Supercorp is too powerful for the trolley witch)

"Y'know..." Lena started. "I do love flying and being a dragon... but I think I'd rather have you carry me. You did say that you have super strength, right?" Kara nodded,

"Puh-lease, I can lift a plane. Of course I can carry you," Kara ended it with a smile.

"Good," Lena said, pressing her nose against Kara's. The alien picked her up and zoomed off.

"Where do you wanna go?" Kara asked her.

"I think I wanna just fly around for a bit," Lena admitted. 

"Okay then," Kara said, staring into Lena's eyes.

"Tell me about your life on Krypton," Lena asked.

"Okay," Kara said, thinking about it. "My parents were scientists, and my mom was a twin. We played Gurata a lot too," (A/N sorry I don't remember how to spell it but it's the thing Mon-El mentions in 2x04)

"What's that?" Lena asked.

"Kinda like Quidditch in a way... but with dragons." Kara answered.

"I guess I would've ruled at that," Lena joked.

"You would've ruled at everything on Krypton," Kara replied flirtatiously.

"Is that so?" Lena asked, leaning up so she could be closer to Kara. She leaned in and brought her lips to Kara's neck.

"Lena, wait! You're gonna leave a hickey," Kara said worriedly.

"I know a spell for that, it's fine," Lena said quickly, instantly returning to kissing the alien. She straddled her legs around Kara, moving her hands through her hair. Kara held onto her tightly, giving her head a soft kiss. They stayed that way for what felt like forever.

"Lena," Kara said, interrupting the moment.

"Yes, baby?" Lena replied.

"I feel like we should start heading towards Hogwarts now, before anyone notices that we're gone," Kara said.

"That's fair," Lena said. "Race you there," She jumped off Kara and turned into a dragon in mid air. She was flying pretty fast. Kara burst into laughter though. She caught up in less than a second.

"Did I mention that I have super speed too?" Kara asked, laughing. Lena flew back to Kara and transformed into a human again. She glared.

"No you did not mention that," Lena said in a salty voice.

"Well I have super speed. Want me to super speed fly us back to Hogwarts?" Kara said, smiling. Lena nodded, gripping onto Kara tighter. In a whoosh they made it back in a few seconds. The train was almost there,

"I'll get back on the train," Kara said.

"Damn, you're fast," Lena said, then nodded and was a dragon again. Kara climbed back into her empty compartment. Alex came back and sat across from Kara. She saw her grinning wide.

"What's making you so happy?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, how was doing The Nasty with Maggie?" Kara replied, changing the subject.

"Hot, and can you please stop calling it that? Soon enough, you and Luthor will be doing it," Alex replied, somewhat annoyed.

"Lena and I will not, because it's gross and disgusting and I never want to be involved with it," Kara defended.

"Uh-huh," Alex replied sarcastically.

"We're here, see you tomorrow!" Alex said, then left. Kara walked off and started for the Hufflepuff dormitories. On her way, she passed Lena's room. She knocked and the door swung open. Lena pulled her inside and greeted her with a long kiss. Kara felt herself being truly happy. They broke apart and gave each other a look that no other couple could compete with. In the silence, they both thought so many things. There were words that they wanted to say. Kara broke the silence first, muttering words in Kryotonian.

"What was that?" Lena asked.

"I love you," Kara said, in English this time. 

"I love you too," Lena said back. They kissed once again, but this time it felt more passionate. Lena reached under Kara's shirt and grabbed her bra. Kara pulled away,

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"I love you, and I want you." Lena said. "All of you."


	12. Chapter 12

"W-what?" Kara asked. Lena raised an eyebrow, then unhooked her own bra. She tossed it aside,

"I want to fuck you senseless, Kara." She said very clearly. Kara had a pit in her stomach,

"I-I-" She stuttered. Lena slowly caressed her hand up and down Kara's back. She slowly started to move her hand toward's Kara's lower region.

"I can't," Kara suddenly said, pulling away. She walked out the door and went back to the dormitories. Sam noticed her,

"Welcome back!" She greeted her. Kara said nothing and felt herself hyperventilating.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I need Alex," Kara said, wanting to talk to her sister. 

"Let's go find her then," Sam suggested. Kara nodded, and the two of them exited out of the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"She's probably in the Gryffindor Common Room... or with Maggie," Kara said. Sam nodded, walking through the hall a little faster.

"We gotta be a little careful though, we're not supposed to be in the hallways," Sam said.

"I'll let you know if someone is coming," Kara told her.

"How do you do that?" Sam asked. Kara didn't answer her, and they kept walking. They made their way to the Fat Lady portrait.

"Password?" She asked.

"I don't have the password, I need to see my sister," Kara said desperately.

"Password?" She asked again.

"Please! I need Alex," She said quietly, tears came to her eyes. Just before the Fat Lady could say anything, the door opened. Nia was walking out.

"Kara? Sam?" Nia said, surprised to see them.

"Nia, please let me in. I need to see Alex.

"Of course," She said, then to the portrait. "Wattlebird." The door opened.

"Thank you so much!" Kara said to her. She walked in, and saw James in the Common Room.

"Kara?" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Alex here?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," James said. "Go up the right stairs and look for the 7th years signs,"

"Thanks," Kara said. She walked up the stairs and saw the 7th year sign right away. She walked in the room and saw a few people she recognized, including her sister.

"Alex, I need to talk to you," Kara told her. Alex knew that look,

"Of course, yeah. Let's go out in the hall, you can keep watch for anyone approaching." Alex replied, getting up. The two sisters walked out and went into the hallway.

"Let's go to the bathroom, so there's more privacy," Alex suggested. Kara nodded. They went to the nearest girl's bathroom, and Kara finally broke down. She burst into tears, and told Alex everything,

"So, y'know, we had our first kiss on Halloween, but it was small. We had our first big kiss on Christmas Eve. And uh, today we both said 'I love you'." Kara was telling her.

"So what's the problem?" Alex asked.

"After we both said it... she said she wanted more. And she basically tried to do The Nasty. I know what you said earlier, that we'd do it eventually. But I don't want to." Kara explained, sobbing. Alex gave her a hug while Kara kept sobbing.

"So tell her you're not ready," Alex suggested.

"That's the thing. I don't know if I'll ever be ready. I don't think I ever want to do it," Kara said. Alex gasped,

"You're asexual!" She said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"You don't feel sexual attraction, Maggie was telling me about her ace friend. It all makes sense now!" Alex went on.

"But I still love Lena, I just don't want to have sex with her." Kara said.

"That's romantic attraction. You can still be biromantic asexual, or any other romantic orientation." Alex explained.

"So... what does it mean if I'm asexual and Lena isn't?" Kara asked.

"According to Maggie, there are different types of aces. Oh, ace is short for asexual by the way. Some of them simply don't feel a desire for sex, but they decide to do it with a non-ace partner just to make them happy. Other aces are completely sex-repulsed, and want nothing to do with it. Aces can date non-aces, but they have to make compromises sometimes. If the asexual is sex-repulsed, then the non-ace can completely give up sex, or they can sleep with other people. But yeah, that's the basics of it." Alex said.

"I-I have to tell Lena," Kara said. She hugged Alex again,

"Thank you," She said.

"Anytime, now go get your girl!" Alex encouraged. Kara nodded, then exited the bathroom. She went straight for Lena's classroom. She opened the door to receive a glare.

"What the hell, Kara?" Lena said, angry.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that," Kara said. Lena's glare slightly faded.

"It's because I don't want to have sex with you," Kara told her. Lena looked confused,

"I thought you said you loved me?" She said, a little hurt.

"I do," Kara said.

"Then why?" Lena asked.

"I love you... but only in a romantic way." Kara started. "It took some help from Alex to realize it... but I think I'm asexual,"

"So... you don't want me?" Lena asked.

"Lena... I do want you. But I want you to be my super amazing girlfriend. I want to hug you, to kiss you, and hold your hands. I want to keep our amazing romantic connection. But I don't want anything sexual." Kara said to her. She walked up to her and connected their hands.

"Well, I'm glad that it's you. And that it's not me," Lena said, slightly relieved. "But I'm not asexual. I do want to do sexual things with you," Kara sighed,

"Alex also explained that aces and non-aces can date. But sometimes they have to make compromises. If the asexual feels somewhat neutral about sex, sometimes they will agree to do it for their partner. If however, the asexual is sex-repulsed, like me, then they can still make compromises. The non-ace can either give up doing it, or they can do it with other people," Kara explained.

"I don't want to do it with other people though, the only person that I'd want to do it with is you, Kara." Lena replied.

"Well... would it be enough for you? Having making out be the farthest we go?" Kara asked. Lena took a deep breath,

"I love you," She said. "As much as it would be nice to sleep together, I'd give up sex forever to be with you." Kara gave her a smile which Lena returned. They both leaned in for a kiss,

"Your asexual alien girlfriend loves you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N i hope you guys liked this chapter! i'm guessing a lot of people won't be happy about kara being ace, cuz that means no smut. WELL SCREW THAT! i decided to make her asexual because i'm asexual and i want more ace representation so i might as well do it myself. discovering my asexuality was a great moment so i wanted to put it in a story. (although i'm currently questioning my romantic orientation oops) if anyone has any asexuality questions, feel free to dm me! i didn't have a full description in this chapter cuz i didn't want to bore people. or if you want even more detail, go to asexuality.org


	13. Chapter 13

"Psst!" Kara heard a whisper. She turned around to see her evil ex-boyfriend staring at her. He cast a spell on a piece of paper and sent it flying to her. She unfolded and read it

ur a bitch. shouldve come back to me when u had the chance

She rolled her eyes.

"Miss Danvers, may I ask why you made such a rude gesture in my class?" Professor J'onzz asked. Kara's eyes widened. 

"I, uh," she hesitated. Luckily for her, Sam stepped in,

"I noticed a spot on the ceiling, and I was showing to to her," she lied. 

"And why couldn't she have looked up?" J'onzz asked.

"My neck hurts," Kara blurted out. 

"Why didn't you go to the Hospital Wing?" He asked her. Kara shrugged,

"I dunno, I just didn't think it was bad enough for that." She lied.

"We'll take you now. Who wants to escort her?" He said. Sam raised her hand. He nodded,

"Professor J'onzz," Mon-El spoke up. "Actually, I've been having some small muscle pains since the Quidditch game yesterday. I was wondering if I could go to the Hospital Wing too?" J'onzz sighed, then nodded. The three of them walked out of class together,

"Bitch," Mon-El called her again, once they were out of the classroom. 

"She's been called worse, so that doesn't offend her," Sam said, glaring at him.

"Such as?" He asked.

"Your girlfriend," she answered without missing a beat. Kara almost choked on her own spit. Mon-El said nothing, but ran off around the corner. They heard his footsteps for a few seconds, before hearing a familiar voice.

"HEY!" She heard Lena scream at him. Her and Sam ran over to see what was happening.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked Mon-El.

"I was going to the Hospital Wing... with them," He said with a glare. Lena looked at Kara and Sam. She made eye contact with her alien girlfriend did her signature eyebrow raise. 

"I had told Professor J'onzz that I had some neck pain. Mon-El said that he had some pain too, and he also needed to go. J'onzz also had Sam come to escort us." Kara explained. 

"Well, I'd hope that you'd all know this by now as 7th years, but the Hospital Wing is in the direction you just came from. Miss Arias, please take Mister Gand to the Hospital Wing. Miss Danvers, I need to speak with you privately," Lena instructed. The three of them nodded and all went to where they were supposed to go. When Kara and Lena arrived in her classroom, they made sure the room was empty.

"What was that all about?" Lena asked. Kara sighed,

"Mon-El being a real son of a b-word," Kara said innocently. 

"Why didn't you mention your pain earlier though?" Lena asked.

"I don't have any pain," Kara said with a chuckle. "Pretty much the only time I can feel physical pain is when I'm exposed to a material from Krypton." 

"Damn, being an alien must have its perks," said Lena. "Why'd you lie?" 

"Long story. Basically, Mon-El was being a jerk in class, then Sam saved me with her quick thinking and then it somehow turned into the whole thing with having pain." She explained.

"Ah," Lena said in response.

"Y'know..." Kara said. "I'm not going to the Hospital Wing... I could stay here with you for awhile," 

"I like where you're going with this," Lena said. In less than a second, their lips crashed together. Lena knocked all her books off her desk so she could crawl onto it. She sat up on her knees and moved her hands around Kara's waist. Kara ran one hand through Lena's hair, and brought the other one up her back. In the middle of their kiss, they were interrupted by a scream. They turned around to see Sam standing at the doorway. 

"Knew I should've made sure I locked the door," Lena mumbled. 

"Arias?" Mon-El yelled from down the hall.

"Close it!" Kara demanded. Sam managed to close it before he could see anything. 

"What the hell, Kara?" Sam asked, looking at the two of them.

"You can't tell anyone about this," Kara said. 

"Y-you and Luthor," Sam said, still in shock. 

"Look, I know it's probably not right for us to be together, seeing as I'm her student. But we only have a two year age difference. Neither of us planned this, it just happened," Kara said. 

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Sam asked, hurt. Kara hesitated,

"I was gonna wait until after we graduated to share my secrets," she admitted.

"Dude, I love you," Sam said, then added. "Platonically. You're my best friend. I would never tell anyone your secrets. But I guess you'd never know, since you don't trust me enough to tell my anything,"

"It wasn't her," Lena stepped in. "It was me. I didn't want anyone to know about us, so I made Kara promise to wait until after graduation to tell anyone." She lied. 

"Oh..." Sam said quietly. "So now what? Are you gonna tell anyone else?"

"No," Kara said. "You and Alex are the only ones who know." Before anyone else could say anything, there was a knock,

"Hello?" They heard Mon-El's voice say from outside the classroom. 

"Just shut up!" Sam yelled at him. 

"No, what's going on?" He asked. 

"LEAVE!" Kara screamed. Lena and Sam both looked at her wide eyed. 

"What was that?" He asked.

"JUST LEAVE US THE F-WORD ALONE, OKAY??" Kara yelled again. He stuttered for a bit before they heard footsteps departing. Kara was breathing hard. 

"I hate him," she said softly.

"I know, babe." Lena said to Kara, giving her a side hug. "But he's not worth it,"

"This is gonna take some getting used to," Sam said. Kara and Lena stared at her awkwardly.

"Wait, so THAT'S why you always look forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts! And that's why you always stay after too! And talk about how Luthor is your favorite professor." Sam said, connecting the dots. Lena looked at the two girls, then shook her head in amusement.

"Alright, it's time to take you girls back to class," she said. 

"Can I see you later today?" Kara asked her.

"Always."


	14. Chapter 14

"GO SAM!!" Kara yelled from the stands.

"Five galleons, you still on?" Lena asked her.

"Oh heck yeah!" Kara replied, shaking her girlfriend's hand. The bet was on for the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch game. 

"Pumpkin juice?" Asked Eve Tessmacher, selling it to people in the crowd. Kara hated Eve, but oh Rao she loved Pumpkin Juice. 

"How much?" Kara asked. Eve studied her for a moment,

"10 knuts," she answered. 

"Okay," Kara replied, handing her the money. Eve grabbed the bottle at the end of her tray and handed it to Kara. Once Eve left, Kara whispered to Lena,

"You're sure it's a good idea for us to be together like this?" She asked. Lena sighed,

"Kara, students and professors can sit and talk together. Besides, people are aware of our minimal age difference and it wouldn't be abnormal to think we're friends." She replied. Kara sighed in relief. While Kara and Lena were too busy talking, the commentator announced the end of the game.

"Sam Arias catches the Golden Snitch and wins the Valentine's Day Quidditch game!" They said. Kara smirked at Lena and held out her hand. The professor rolled her eyes, then reluctantly handed her five galleons. In celebration, she took a big swing of her pumpkin juice.

"I'm gonna go back to the Common Room and congratulate Sam. Thanks for the galleons!" Kara said, getting up. 

"See you tonight!" Lena called. Kara waved at her. She walked out of the stands, and felt a tiny bit dizzy. 

"Kara?" Alex asked, seeing her in the hallway.

"Oh hey, Alex," Kara replied, walking in a sort of zig zag fashion. 

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm great," said Kara, almost falling over.

"I'm taking you to bed," Alex said, heading for the Hufflepuff Common Room. Kara's eyes slowly began to close. 

"How do you get in here?" Alex asked, looking at the door.

"You do that tappy tap thing," Kara mumbled, falling onto Alex.

"What tappy thing?" Alex asked worriedly. "Kara, wake up!" She lay limp on Alex's shoulder. Alex knocked on the door,

"Help!!" She yelled. There was no response,

"Alright, we're taking you to rest on my bed." Alex said, getting her invisibility cloak out of her bag. 

"Accio broom!" Alex said. Her broom came all the way from her room, she just hoped that no one would think that it was out of the ordinary. She put Kara on top of her broom and put the invisibility cloak around them both. She walked through the hallways, carrying her sister on a floating broom. It was definitely difficult having to walk up the stairs like this, but she made it. She walked into her (thankfully) empty dorm and set Kara down on the bed. She took the cloak off, then stared at her sister.

"What happened, Kar?" Alex asked worriedly. She remain unconscious. The door opened, Maggie walked in.

"Babe?" She said, noticing Alex's concerned look.

"What's your sister doing here?" Maggie asked.

"She passed out, I don't know what happened to her," Alex answered.

"Let's take her to the Hospital Wing then," Maggie suggested.

"No," Alex said right away. Kara had never been to the Hospital Wing. Reason 1, because she never got hurt or sick, so she didn't need to go. And reason 2, they would notice something different about her and possibly figure out that she was an alien.

"Why?" Maggie asked. 

"Uh," Alex hesitated.

"C'mon, I'll help you carry her," Maggie offered, lifting Kara out of bed. As soon as Maggie touched her, Kara's eyes opened wide. She said one thing,

"Mon-El."

Alex and Maggie both stared at her.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I need Mon-El," Kara replied, getting up.

"Isn't he your ex-boyfriend?" Maggie asked. 

"What? No. We-we love each other," Kara said, heading for the exit.

"What happened to you?" Alex asked. Kara shrugged,

"I need to see him!" She said. Alex raised an eyebrow,

"Is everything okay with you and...?" She asked, not saying Lena's name in front of Maggie.

"Who?" Kara asked. "I only love him." She walked out of the door and left the Common Room. Alex followed her into the hallway.

"Where the hell are you going?" Alex asked. 

"To find him," Kara told her. She shoved through several people in the halls, then she walked down to the dungeons. 

"Kara, have you no memory of how he hurt you last year?" Alex asked. 

"He would never hurt me," Kara replied. "He loves me." 

She found the door to the Slytherin Common Room and gave it a knock. The door was opened by none other than Mon-El himself. 

"Oh I missed you," Kara said, hugging him.

"I know," he whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her. Alex marched up to him,

"Okay, Gand. You will tell me what the hell you did with my sister or else you will regret ever laying a finger on her," Alex threatened him, pressing her wand against his chest. 

"Alex, don't," Kara said, stepping in front of him. Alex scoffed,

"You better get ahold of yourself," she said, storming off.

"C'mon baby. Let's go somewhere more private." Mon-El said to Kara. She looked at him and nodded in agreement. He took her hand and led her out of the dungeon. They went several staircases, ignoring everyone else. 

"Let's go in here, no one ever uses it," Mon-El said, leading her into a bathroom. Kara giggled as the door closed.

"Have you seen Kara?" Alex asked.

"No... she's supposed to meet me here in about 10 minutes," Lena replied. "Why do you ask?"

"She's been acting strange today. Did you guys get in a fight?" She asked.

"No," Lena answered.

"I haven't seen her since earlier this afternoon. None of our other friends have seen her either. I'm worried, Professor." Alex said.

"Alex," Lena said. "Same rules apply for you as your sister. It's Lena when we're not in class. Shall we look for Kara?"

"Okay, I think you'll be able to help a lot with that. Let's split up," Alex suggested. Lena nodded. The two of them walked out of her classroom together, looking around Hogwarts. Alex found a few Hufflepuffs and asked them. She was nowhere to be found. Lena however, looked in several other rooms. When she almost reached the dungeons, she saw a few students walk out of the bathroom. They looked horrified. Of course! Lena thought. I'll check in there. She heard a voice coming from down the hall. It was Alex,

"I haven't found her, but I think I figured something out!" Alex called.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Let me just check this bathroom!" 

"Baby," Mon-El moaned, pressing his lips against Kara's. 

"I love you," she said to him, rubbing her hand up his back. She heard a clicking noise.

"What was that?" Kara asked, worried. 

"Nothing, love," he comforted her. 

"I think I heard something," Kara muttered.

"Please, baby. Nothing's there, now just be here with me," he pleaded, bringing his lips to hers. She kissed him back, choosing to ignore the sound. Before they could disconnect their lips, the voice of a familiar brunette professor spoke.

"K-Kara?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N yes i know this chapter hurt. it really hurt writing it. I WAS RUNNING OUT OF FLUFF IDEAS, OKAY? anyway, i decided that i wanna interact with my wonderful readers more. so at the end of every chapter, imma have a question that you guys can answer and stuff. kinda like how some insta accounts do question of the day, but it'll be question of the chapter. i'll answer too cuz i feel like it. so here goes:
> 
> Q: what's your hogwarts house?
> 
> A: i'm a ravenclaw!


	15. Chapter 15

"K-Kara?" Lena said at the sight of her girlfriend kissing Mon-El. 

"Professor Luthor?" Kara said, confused. 

"Mr. Gand, get out," Lena said, trying to remain professional. Her voice broke,

"You can't make me," he said. Lena balled her fists together. Through a fit of tears she said,

"You're in the girl's bathroom. Now get out or I'll give you detention." Her voice broke even more. He shrugged, then got up. Kara got up too to follow him,

"No, Miss Danvers." Lena said. "I need to talk to you,"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I just want to be with him," Kara pleaded. Once the door closed, a few tears ran down Lena's cheeks.

"Why, Kara?" She asked, wiping the tear off.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. 

"Oh I don't know," Lena said sarcastically, beginning to pace. "Maybe the fact that I'm in love with you. And I thought you loved me too... And he hurt you, Kara. But I can't imagine that it's as bad as you just hurt me." Her hands were visibly shaking. Before she could get another word out, the door opened as Alex walked in. Lena didn't say anything, and just walked out.

"Lena wait!" Alex called. She ignored her. She felt an idea growing in her mind. It was a terrible idea, but she couldn't talk herself out of it. She marched through the halls and walked into the Charms classroom where Professor Rojas taught.

"Andrea," Lena said. "I need you right now." She nodded, then closed the door and locked it with an enchantment. No one could know what they were about to do.

"Kara, come with me!" Alex said.

"No, I want Mon-El!" Kara cried. 

"Kara, come with me right now," Alex demanded. Kara didn't move. Alex sighed, then grabbed her wrist. That was a bad choice. Kara easily yanked out of her grip.

"I will see him, Alex." Kara said in a threatening voice. Alex stood in front of the door, blocking it. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kara threatened.

"Wat'cha gonna do?" Alex asked coolly. Kara's eyes lit up as she let out a laser beam. She hit Alex in the arm,

"Ow!" She cried, falling to the ground. Kara took the opportunity to dash out the door. She didn't even look at Alex as she passed her. 

"Oh my God," Alex said aloud. "This enchantment must be stronger than I thought."

She got up, holding her arm. She walked out the door, feeling somewhat hopeless. By the time she turned the corner, she recognized someone standing there,

"Allen?" She asked, noticing Barry Allen looking at her.

"I heard you scream, are you alright, Danvers?" He asked. Alex nodded, despite her pain.

"You're Kara's sister," he acknowledged. Alex nodded,

"Is she okay?" He asked. Alex scoffed, he noticed the look of pain on her face.

"Did she hurt you?" He asked.

"No," Alex lied.

"It's okay, Alex. I know her secret," he said. Alex opened her mouth wide,

"How?" She asked, slightly furious

"Figured it out when I dueled her in class. I'm not a normal human either, that's why I told her about myself." He explained. "My friend Caitlin can probably help you, if you don't want to go to the Hospital Wing,"

"Oh, is she another not normal human too then?" Alex asked. 

"Something like that, come with me," he encouraged. Alex sighed, then agreed. Together, they walked towards the Ravenclaw dorms,

"So why'd she do this to you?" He asked.

"Love potion," Alex said. "At least that's what I think it is," 

"Funny day for that," he mumbled. Alex said nothing and rolled her eyes. 

"Here we are," he said. "To get in, we need to answer a riddle that usually only Ravenclaws can answer. But the Sorting Hat almost put me in Ravenclaw, so I can usually answer them." The door spoke,

"Feed me and I live. Give me a drink and I die. What am I?"

"A fire," Barry answered. The door opened. 

"Hey, Barry!" Two Ravenclaws greeted him.

"Cisco, Caitlin, I need your help," he said.

"What is it?" Caitlin asked.

"Alex was hit with laser vision. And we need a cure for love potion," He said. 

"I'll help her," Caitlin said, getting ready.

"I'll make the cure," Cisco replied. He went up to the boy's dormitories to get someone to help. Caitlin looked closer at Alex's wound. 

"So how did this happen?" She asked. Alex looked at Barry,

"You're sure she's not a normal human?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely," he said. Caitlin gave him an annoyed look,

"My alien sister used her heat vision on me," Alex told her.

"Oh," Caitlin said, looking at it closer.

"Well you're going to be fine, but I can do something to help ease the pain a bit," she said.

"Okay," Alex said.

"This is going to look a bit strange, but I hope you're used to strange if you have an alien sister." Caitlin said. "Frost, I need you!" Her brown hair started turning into a light blonde shade. Her brown eyes turned blue. When she talked, her voice had strange echos,

"Okay, get ready for cold," she said, holding her arm right above the wound. Ice started forming over it, numbing the pain. 

"Thank you," Alex said. Frost gave her a quick mix of a smirk and smile, then changed back into Caitlin. Cisco came out of the dorms, holding a bottle.

"Here's a love potion antidote," he said.

"Thank you," Alex said. "All of you,"

"Anytime," said Cisco. Caitlin gave her a smile while Barry nodded at her. Alex walked out and decided to look for Kara. 

"Need some help?" Barry asked her before she could get too far.

"Sure," he said.

"By the way," he whispered to her. "I'm guessing Kara didn't tell you that I'm a speedster. I can search this whole school in seconds,"

"Do it," Alex said, then added. "Please." He zoomed off, the returned around 5 seconds later. 

"She's in the dungeons, with Mon-El." He told her. Alex let out a growl.

"Any chance you can use your speed to get him away from her?" She asked. 

"Sure," he said, zooming off again. He returned in less than a second. "I can take you to her now if you don't want to walk down all those stairs and risk the chance of her going somewhere else,"

"Okay," Alex said. He picked her up and ran down to the dungeons. That was a sensation Alex did not like.

"Thank you," she said. 

"Of course," he said, running back upstairs.

"Kara?" Alex called, looking for her sister. 

"Alex!" Kara called back. They ran for each other's voices,

"Have you seen Mon-El?" She asked worriedly.

"No," Alex said.

"Can you help me look for him?" Kara asked.

"I will," Alex lied. "But you should drink this first,"

"Why?" Kara asked. Alex had to think quickly,

"It'll heighten your senses to help you look for him," She told her. Kara took the bottle from her and drank the whole thing. It took a second to kick in, but Kara opened her eyes wide when it did.

"What happened?" She asked, confused.

"Love potion," Alex answered.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"I think it's like 8:30," Alex replied.

"Oh no," Kara said. "I need to find Lena. I was supposed to meet her at 7:00."

"She'll understand," Alex told her.

"What exactly happened when I was enchanted?" Kara asked.

"Well, we don't know how you got it. But I can assume that it was from Mon-El, since he was the one you were in love with," she answered.

"Oh that son of a b-word. I really want to laser the heck out of him," Kara said angrily. 

"Already did that to me," Alex mumbled.

"What?" Kara asked, shocked.

"Yup," Alex replied. "Barry Allen and his friends helped me. Oh, when were you going to tell me about your secret and him?"

"Probably never," Kara said. "Where is he? I want to thank him and his friends,"

"We can check the Ravenclaw dorms, that's where he was with them," 

"Let's go then," so they walked all the way back up the stairs to the Common Room. The door asked a question,

"What always comes but never arrives?"

Alex sniggered, Kara rolled her eyes, then thought about it.

"Tomorrow," she said. The door opened. Luckily for them, it was only Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco in the Common Room.

"Kara," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks to you guys."

"No problem," Barry said. "I'm just glad I found you in my search of Hogwarts." Kara's eyes lit up,

"While you were searching Hogwarts, did you happen to see Le-" she stopped herself, "Professor Luthor?" His eyes opened wide,

"I looked in all the classrooms through phasing. I saw her in Professor Rojas' classroom. But Kara, please do not go in there," He said, somewhat traumatized.

"Well, thank you all so much for helping me," Kara said, waving goodbye. They all said goodbye as well. Kara and Alex walked out together,

"Thank you for saving me," Kara said, hugging her.

"Always, Kar." Alex said, smiling. "But let's get you back to your Common Room." Kara shook her head,

"I'm gonna go find Lena first, Barry said she was in Rojas' classroom," Kara said.

"He said not to go in there though," Alex warned her. Kara shrugged.

"What's the worst that could happen? I'll just tell her that I needed help on my essay, and then I'll explain everything to her once we get back to her class." Kara said.

"Okay," Alex said. "See you tomorrow!" She waved goodbye. Kara waved back, then headed for the Charms classroom. She noticed the door was locked. Without even using her supervision to look inside, she used her super strength to open it. Once she entered, Kara saw the worst thing she could possibly see.

"L-Lena?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N why i decide to hurt myself by writing that? i do not know. anyway, hope you liked the chapter! even though no one said anything about the little chapter question thing, imma keep doing it.
> 
> Q: what was your first OTP?
> 
> A: bechloe (beca and chloe from the pitch perfect movies)


	16. Chapter 16

"L-Lena?" Kara asked, seeing her girlfriend kiss Professor Rojas. While they were both naked.

"GET OUT!" Rojas yelled. Lena flicked her wand, and they were both dressed. 

"Why?" Kara asked, tears in her eyes. Lena shook her head,

"So first I see you with Mon-El, and you seem to forget that I existed. So now you're hurt?" Lena said, laughing in shock.

"He used love potion," Kara told her, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I was enchanted. Unlike you,"

"Can you get out already?" Rojas asked.

"Shut up, Andrea," Lena told her. Then to Kara,

"Why would you drink love potion?" She asked. Kara rolled her eyes in anger,

"Maybe because I didn't know I drank it. One of Mon-El's minions must have somehow given it to me," she said. Lena looked up, figuring something out,

"Eve Tessmacher, at the Quidditch Game with the pumpkin juice," she said.

"I guess that does make sense," Kara said, she looked at Lena and Andrea again. "Are you enchanted right now by Rojas?"

"Can someone please explain to me what's happening?" Andrea asked.

"No!" Kara and Lena yelled at the same time. 

"I-" Lena hesitated. They both knew she wasn't enchanted. Kara let out a sarcastic chuckle,

"Screw you, Lena Luthor," she said, emphasizing her last name. "I thought we loved each other, and we could get through anything together. I guess I was wrong about both of those things." Before Lena could get a word out, Kara walked out. She slammed the door with her super strength so hard that it tore off its hinges. In the middle of the hallway, she let out a wincing scream of pain. She couldn't even walk any farther. She just fell to her knees in the middle of the hallway. 

"Danvers, what the hell was that?" Professor Grant said, walking through the hallways. Kara said nothing, but just looked up at her through a blurry vision of tears.

"Oh," Grant said, then thought for a moment. "Come with me," 

"What?" Kara asked, confused.

"You heard me, now come on!" Grant snapped. Kara gulped, then got up. Grant led her down to the dungeons. From there, they walked into her classroom. 

"Sit down," Grant instructed her. Kara obeyed, trying to wipe the tears off her face.

"What happened?" Grant asked her. It was shocking, but she sounded sincere.

"It's complicated," Kara said. Grant scoffed,

"Boy trouble?" She asked. 

"Bit of girl trouble too," Kara admitted.

"Oh," Grant said, sitting up a little straighter. "Tell me about it,"

"Uh..." Kara hesitated, not knowing what parts to keep out.

"Go on, I'm waiting," Grant instructed her.

"He used Love Potion on me," Kara mumbled out. "And she didn't know. So she thought I really liked him. And then out of anger, she-she-" Kara struggled to get the words out.

"What did she do?" Grant asked. Kara took a deep breath,

"She cheated on me," she said, holding back tears. 

"Kiera," Grant said to her. "Who is she? And who is the one who gave you Love Potion?" Kara thought about it, she couldn't reveal that it was Lena.

"I'll give them both detention," Grant offered.

"Mon-El gave me the Love Potion," Kara admitted. 

"And who cheated on you?" Grant asked. Kara exhaled deeply,

"I can't say." She said.

"Why are you protecting her, when she clearly hurt you bad enough to make you ugly cry in the hallway?" Grant asked. 

"I-I don't know," Kara admitted. 

"I'll be sure that Mon-El is punished," Grant said. "As for the girl, remember Kiera, don't take any shit from people who hurt you. Now that'll be all, get back to your Common Room now," 

"O-okay," Kara stuttered, exiting the room. She was still in shock about Grant being nice to her. She waked back to the Common Room, still upset, but she felt a little bit better. Luckily, Sam was the only other one in the dorm when Kara walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam asked. 

"Long story," Kara replied. "But I'll tell you everything."

"So is anyone going to tell me what the hell just happened?" Andrea asked Lena.

"Why do you even care?" Lena asked, her voice breaking.

"Are you and a student together?" Andrea asked. Lena scoffed,

"Not anymore, she hates me now," 

"Why'd you date her if you still like me though?" She asked. Lena rolled her eyes,

"I don't have any romantic feelings for you, Andrea. That was back when we were students. Did you honestly think I still had old feelings? That was just a booty call," she told her. 

"Good," Andrea replied snarkily. "'Cause I found a new, You Jump I Jump. Too bad you just lost your's."

"No. You may be my You Jump I Jump, but she's my You Jump I'll Catch You. Or the other way around, whatever." Lena said, her voice breaking again. (A/N I found the You Jump I'll Catch You thing on insta somewhere. I don't remember where tho oops) 

"I won't tell Dumbledore about you guys, but you should've been more careful."

"I know. I need to go take a flight and stretch my wings for a bit," Lena said, controlling her voice a little bit more.

"How can you feel the need to stretch them if you don't even have them right now?" Andrea asked. Lena shrugged, then got up to walk out. Through the empty halls, her vision got blurry with tears. She walked faster, urging to get outside. As soon as she was out of everyone's sight, she jumped in the air and transformed into a dragon. She flew around for a bit, before she went to the roof and transformed into a human again.

There, looking up at the stars, Lena let herself completely cry. She was sobbing in seconds. 

"I loved her," she said aloud. "I should've known that it wasn't actually her. I should've known that she was enchanted." She sobbed some more. 

"I've ruined everything. I lost the girl I loved. I've lost the girl who made me open up. Who made me feel things I didn't know I was capable of feeling. She retaught me the definition of love. She made me realize that there's still good in this world, even if its from another world." Lena scoffed at that. "Sure, she's asexual and I'm not. But I don't care. What we had was true love. Until I went to Andrea." In the middle of Lena's self pity rant, she heard a swooshing in the air. Flying above her was Kara.

"I have super hearing, did you honestly not expect me to hear everything you're saying?" Kara asked. 

"I don't even know, Kara. Why are you here?" Lena asked.

"Because you caused me the greatest pain I've ever felt today. It hurt more than when Krypton died. It hurt more than Kryptonite ever could. And I should hate you for that. I want to. But no matter how hard I try, I can't. And that's because I'm in love with you. So if you have anything to say to me, I'll hear you out. But not tonight. We both need more time to cool down."

"Tomorrow?" Lena asked. "Our usual spot?"

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ok so another sad chapter but it had a somewhat hopeful ending so thats fun
> 
> qotc(question of the chapter): what's your dream job?
> 
> a: astronaut!


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm sure," said Kara. "As much as it hurts me, I do love her." 

"Yeah, well I still can't believe she was with Rojas." Sam said, slightly raising her eyebrows.

"Neither can I," Kara said quietly.

"Well, I just don't want her to hurt you again." Sam replied.

"Yeah," Kara replied. 

"If she does hurt you, let me know and I will make her sorry," Sam said threateningly. 

"Will do. I hope it goes well," Kara said as they arrived at Lena's classroom. Sam gave her a quick nod, then walked off. Kara opened the door and saw the empty classroom. She walked to the back and opened the trapdoor. She went down the ladder and walked through the corridor. Once she reached the end, she walked through and saw the Enchanted Forest. Lena was already here, as a dragon. 

"Lena!" Kara called out. "I'm here!" The dragon flew down to a nearby rock, then transformed back into Lena Luthor. She had her hair in a single French braid and wore a beautiful bright pink dress.

"Hello, Kara," she said shakily. Kara felt a little embarrassed, just wearing her school robes.

"Hey..." Kara replied softly. She walked over and sat on another rock across from her professor. There was a bit of an awkward silence,

"So, uh, thank you for agreeing to hear me out," Lena said. Kara nodded, but didn't make eye contact. 

"I'll just get to the point," Lena started. "I'm sorry." She took a deep breath before continuing, but she couldn't stop tears from forming in her eyes.

"I should've known that it wasn't really you. I should've known that you wouldn't do that. I've been hurt by people so much that I've grown used to it. When I saw you with him, I immediately assumed that you had hurt me like everyone else did. That was wrong of me. I should've known that you're not like everyone else. In fact, you're the best person I know. You wouldn't harm anyone. Kara, you are the sun in my life. When the world is dark, you light it up. Even when all hope seems lost, you somehow manage to find that hope. You may not have come from this world, but you make it a better place. You make me a better person. I know that good exists in this world, because of you. You, Kara, are beautiful inside and out. You may have the power to fly, and the power to lift the Hogwarts Express. But your most extraordinary powers are who you are as a person. We've only known each other for a few months, but it feels like we've known each other forever. It feels almost like you're my soulmate. You have made me believe that anything is possible. You made me believe in myself. Not only are you the love of my life, but you are my hero." Lena said. 

By the time she had finished, both girls had tears streaming down their faces. Lena continued on,

"Now, I know that doesn't excuse what I did. It was a stupid decision. Andrea and I were together when we were students... she was my first. We broke up just before we graduated. It took us a few months, but eventually we became friends again. I have no romantic feelings for her. They all went away years ago. We didn't plan on teaching at Hogwarts together, but it happened. It was fine though, because we were just friends. We weren't close friends or anything, but we still cared deeply about each other. W-when I saw you with him, I wasn't thinking straight. It hurt me so much. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran. Then I thought of Andrea. I thought I could use her to hurt you the way you hurt me. Everything was telling me not to do it. Oh how I wish that I had listened. The whole time I was with her, I was thinking of you. How I wished I could've been with you. I will always regret what I did. So if you don't want to forgive me, then that's fine. I don't blame you. But I'm in love with you, Kara Danvers. I've never been more sure of anything else in my life." Lena couldn't say anything else because she was crying so much. Kara walked over and hugged her.

"I'm in love with you too, Lena Luthor," Kara whispered into her ear. She slowly ran her index and middle finger down the brunette's cheek. Kara brought her other hand around her neck. 

"Wanna go for a swim?" Lena asked. Kara smiled, having memories of when Lena asked her that before. 

"Accio swimsuit!" Kara said, holding her wand up. In a few seconds, her bright yellow Hufflepuff bathing suit came flying through the cave. Lena couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"What? Do you not have a Ravenclaw one?" Kara asked, surprised. 

"No...." Lena said while laughing. "But I brought my regular suit." 

"Okay, I'll change behind that tree then." Kara said. She used her super speed to quickly run and change before making it back.

"Kara, I'm not an alien. I can't change in half a second," Lena said with a chuckle. Kara turned around so she could change.

"Okay, I'm ready." Lena said. Kara turned around to the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Lena was wearing a bathing suit that was a turquoise shade with a few green stripes that made her eyes pop out.

"Do you like it?" Lena asked.

"It's gorgeous," Kara said. "But not near as gorgeous as you." Both girls blushed. Kara set her glasses and wand down on the rock, then jumped into the air. She didn't land in the water though, she flew a few feet above slightly raising one knee. She flew in circles around Lena. 

"Ready?" Kara asked. Lena took a deep breath and gave her a nod.

"Yes," she said.

"Good," Kara replied, grabbing her hand. She lifted her up so they were flying together. She flew her towards the center of the lagoon.

"Ready to go in?" Kara asked. Lena nodded, then wrapped her whole body around Kara. She slowly lowered them into the pink, glowing water. 

Despite the fact that it was in February, the water was surprisingly warm. Kara swam under the water for a few seconds, and got a little in her mouth. She came up and squirted the water out onto Lena like a fountain.

"Gross!" Lena said, disgusted. Kara giggled, then splashed her.

"Oh, you wanna play that way?" Lena asked, looking at her threateningly. Kara smirked. Lena went under the water, then swam up like Kara did. She expected to see her alien girlfriend at the surface, waiting for her to splash water at her face. But Kara was nowhere to be found.

"Kara?" Lena called out, slightly worried.

"Hello," Kara said back. Lena looked up to see the alien flying upside down. Her head was a few inches above hers.

"What in the world are you doing?" Lena asked, giggling.

"Preparing for your splash attacks," Kara replied.

"Oh really?" Lena asked in a semi seductive voice. "Is that all?"

"I mean, I guess I could prepare for something else," Kara said, flying down a little. She was still upside down, but their faces were closer together. Lena stood up a little more, and brought her arms around Kara's upside down head. From there, their lips crashed together. It was a little weird at first, Kara being upside down. Just before their kiss got more intense, Kara backed away.

"I have too much blood in my head," she admitted, repositioning herself to be right side up.

"I love it here," Lena said, then thought about something. "Y'know, I wonder what this lake would be like if it were frozen..."

"Want to find out?" Kara asked.

"Really?" Lena asked. "I'll get my wand."

"No need for that," Kara said, grabbing her girlfriend's hand again. She flew up a fair amount before turning her head toward her,

"Don't get me wrong, I love magic." Kara said. "But some things are better when I use my alien powers." She turned toward the lake and started to blow. The water slowly began to freeze until the lagoon was covered in ice. Kara flew her and Lena down

She stepped on the ice,

"Oh god, it's cold," Lena said, feeling her feet on the ice.

"Want me to get your shoes?" Kara asked.

"I can do it," Lena said, holding her hand out. "Accio shoes!" They flew right to her with no problem. Kara stared at her in awe,

"You can do wandless magic?" She asked, shocked and impressed.

"I've been working on it," Lena admitted, slightly blushing. She put her shoes on, then tried to walk on the ice. After just one step, she completely slipped. Kara laughed.

"Well let's see you do it then!" Lena said, on her face.

"Okay!" Kara said, she took a few steps forward, barefoot. She even ran for a few steps, then pranced in the air. She flew up a few extra feet, spun around a few times, then landed perfectly on her feet.

"Cheater!" Lena shouted. "You used your powers!"

"You never said I couldn't." Kara replied, helping Lena stand up. 

"Hmph," Lena pouted. 

"Wanna fly around together then?" Kara asked.

"I'd love that," Lena said. "But you can't fly around in a bathing suit, how the hell are you not cold?" Kara shrugged,

"Perks of being an alien, I guess." She replied. 

"If that works for you then..." Lena said slowly. She tried to jump into the air and transform in mid air. She slipped and ended up transforming while flat on her face.

"Ha ha ha," Kara laughed. Dragon Lena looked up at her and glared. 

"Need help getting up?" Kara asked, still laughing. Lena glared again, then flapped her wings to get off the slipper ice.

"Look at that! You got up on your own!" Kara said, amused. Dragon Lena flew up a few feet higher in mock anger.

"Can you speak while you're a dragon?" Kara asked curiously. Lena flew down and became a human again,

"If I could, do you think I'd be staring blankly at you in silence?" Lena asked, unamused.

"I mean, that's what you do in class sometimes," Kara mumbled.

"What was that?" Lena asked, teeth gritted.

"Nothing," Kara replied, terrified of her fake angry girlfriend. 

"We'll see," Lena whispered, somehow managing to jump gracefully to turn back into a dragon in mid air. Flapping her wings, she was nose to nose with Kara.

"You're cute," Kara said, grinning. Dragon Lena took in a deep breath, then exhaled fire. It wasn't much, but Kara managed to fly out of the way just in time.

"You wanna go?" Kara jokingly asked. 

"Do you hear that?" A voice that Kara didn't recognize asked.

"Yes! I heard a voice!" Another unrecognized voice said. Kara froze, she didn't know what to do. She looked near the corridor exit and saw two young boys walking out. Kara whooshed behind a tree. 

"What was that?" One of them asked. Kara didn't know who they were. They looked like they could be 5th or 6th years, but she had never seen them in the Hufflepuff Common Room before.

"Look! There's some clothes by this rock!" The other boy said. Where the heck is Lena? Kara thought. She scanned the forest but the small black dragon was nowhere to be found. 

"Two wands! And a Hufflepuff robe!" One of them said. 

"Ew, Hufflepuff," Said Boy Number 2. Slytherins. Thought Kara.

"I can't believe a Hufflepuff would sneak out here," Boy Number 1 said.

"Neither can I,"

"Let's find them!"

"Look here, glasses!"

"Ha! I bet they're gonna miss these!" He said, ready to chuck them into the lake. Little jerks. Kara thought. She thought of an idea. She quickly used her heat vision to laser a spot away from them.

"Let's go see what that was!" Boy Number 1 said. His friend nodded. They set the glasses back on the rock and went to investigate. Kara flew down to grabbed them and put them on. When she was down, she also grabbed her robes and wand.

"Hey!" Boy Number 2 yelled, running back towards her. Oh Rao. This wasn't going to end well. 

"Who are you?" Boy Number 1 asked her. Kara wanted to just fly up and away from them, but they had already seen her face. Kara said nothing, but glared at them.

"Answer him!" Boy Number 2 yelled. 

"Heh, I like this one," 1 said, walking closer to her. He tried to put his hand on Kara's face. She slapped his hand out of the air.

"Don't touch me," she said.

"Woah, feisty. Never thought a Hufflepuff would be like this," 1 said.

"Hey, that's Gand's ex!" 2 said, realizing it. 

"Yeah, you're right." 1 said to 2, then to Kara. "Danvers. I'm Adam. Adam Foster." Kara still said nothing.

"Mxy!" Adam said to Boy Number 2. "What on earth do you think Danvers here was doing all alone?" Both boys looked at her with a wicked smile. 

"And why is she wearing that?" Mxy asked, looking at her bathing suit.

"Wouldn't it be such a shame if Dumbledore were to find out about this?" Adam asked.

"Oh it would be such a shame," Mxy replied, smiling in such an evil way.

"Y'know, Danvers," Adam started. "Maybe we wouldn't have to tell Dumbledore that you used Luthor's room to come out here if you did something for us. How'd you find it anyway?" 

"Rumors," Kara lied. "You?"

"We came to ask her about our assignment, 'cause y'know, O.W.L.'s year. And then we found an open trapdoor," Mxy explained.

"Now," Adam said. "We notice you, a 7th year, out here in a bathing suit. Perhaps... you could give us a little show, and we won't tell Dumbledore." 

"Never." Kara said, glaring. "You're both disgusting." Both boys laughed. Adam walked a little closer to her, and put his hands on her shoulder. Mxy grabbed her other shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kara warned.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Adam asked. Kara felt the heat building up behind her eyes. Sure, she trusted her magic skills. But if it really came down to it, she would use her alien powers first. Just before she could unleash her heat vision, there was a large roar above them. Kara looked up to see a small dragon flying down. It swooped just above her head and breathed fire at the boys. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Adam yelled, trying to duck from the fire.

"That's a dragon, you dumb butts!" Kara yelled. 

"HELP!" Mxy screamed. Kara giggled. As they ran away, Dragon Lena became human again.

"Let's go!" She whispered, getting ready to fly again.

"HOLD UP!" An unfortunately very familiar voice said. "Kara? Professor Luthor?" Lena glared at the boy walking towards them.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mon-El?" Kara asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said. "Now my dear friends here were screaming for help while I was so fortunate to come out of the cave in time. I would like to know what you guys are doing out here. And why you're both wearing bathing suits." 

"Detention," Lena lied. 

"And the bathing suits?" Mon-El asked. There was silence, neither of them could think of anything.

"Wait a minute..." he said in a fake voice. "Were you guys going to swim together?" Adam and Mxy came up behind him and fake gasped.

"I don't think that's a proper teacher and student relationship," Mxy said.

"Oh shut up," Kara said, glaring.

"I don't think we will," Adam replied.

"Come with us, and we won't tell Dumbledore," Mon-El threatened. 

"Where?" Lena asked.

"You'll see Luthor." He said. "You'll see."

"In the meantime, you might want to get dressed. Oh, and hand over your wands." Adam said, smirking. 

Once Kara and Lena were both dressed, the boys lead them through the forest.

"How do you know your way through here so well?" Kara asked. Mon-El laughed.

"We know of this place from the same source you do," he said. Kara and Lena looked at each other, confused. After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at a bunker type place. 

"What is this?" Kara asked.

"You'll see," Adam said. Kara really wanted to blast them all with her heat vision, but she couldn't risk them finding out about her powers. Plus, they knew about her and Lena now. If they didn't do what they wanted, they would report them to Dumbledore. Once they opened the door and walked in, lights turned on. A man was sitting in a chair. Kara had no idea who he was, but Lena looked at him with an intense hatred.

"Lex." She said. 

"Hello, Lena." He said. Kara looked at them wide eyed.

"Boys, take them to the other room, keep an eye on them." Lex instructed. Mon-El, Mxy, and Adam forced them through a door into another small room. They left the room, then locked the door.

"What the heck are they doing with us?" Kara asked.

"Hell if I know," Lena said. "It's Lex."

"And how is he getting them to work for him?" Kara asked.

"The Luthors are famous in the Slytherin House. It was probably their dream to work for him," Lena said with a scoff. 

"Do you think he knows?" Kara asked. "About me being from...?" 

"I hope not..." Lena said. 

"I wanna see what they're doing," Kara said, taking off her glasses. She attempted to use her super vision, but she couldn't see anything.

"Lead," Kara said, annoyed.

"What's wrong with lead?" Lena asked.

"It's the only thing I can't see through. They've got some sort of sound barrier too, because I can't hear them." Kara explained. 

"Can you try to use your other powers to get us out?" Lena asked. 

"Using my powers in front of the person who hates all people from my planet? No thanks," Kara said, somewhat annoyed. 

"Ugh, I can't believe this," Lena said, looking around the room. Kara scoffed,

"Of course I had to fall in love with the girl who has an alien hating brother," she mumbled.

"And I know Mon-El is bad, but I can't believe he would do this," Lena said. 

"You'd be surprised," Kara replied.

"What did you even see in him, anyway?" Lena asked. Kara looked down at the floor,

"It's kinda complicated,"

"Well what else are we gonna do?"

"Fine," Kara said, thinking about her 6th year.

*flashback* 

"Expecto patronum!" Kara said, holding her wand out.

"A patronus?" Asked Mon-El, walking up to her. "Really?" 

"Yes, really!" Kara defended. 

"That's auror level stuff," Mon-El replied.

"And?" Kara asked. "I'd really appreciate if you could leave me alone to practice.

"Oooh, fesity little Hufflepuff." He said, walking around her. 

"What do you want, Gand?" Kara asked him. "Why are you talking to me like this?"

"Well, I happen to think that you're an incredibly gifted witch. I wanted to know if you'd like to accompany me to The Three Broomsticks this weekend?" He said.

"I wasn't planning on going to Hogsmeade," Kara admitted. "I wanted to stay here and get in some extra studying."

"Well if you're casting a patronus, then I'm sure you won't need that studying." He told her, smiling flirtatiously. Kara giggled,

"I mean.... I guess you're right." Kara said, thinking about it. "Okay, I'll go with you!" 

"Perfect!" 

*A few months later*

"Kara!" Mon-El greeted her, kissing her cheek and then sitting down. 

"Hey, babe!" Kara replied, smiling up at him. 

"How'd your Defense Against the Dark Arts test go?" He asked. Kara blushed, then pulled out her paper.

"97%!" He said enthusiastically. "Knew you could do it!"

"Thanks for helping me study," Kara said.

"Oh, you didn't need it. I'm serious, Kara. It may be your dream to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet, but you could easily be an auror." He told her.

"Bias!" She pointed out.

"Hey!" He defended, smiling. "I'm not biased. I just happen to be dating the girl who can do everything!" Kara laughed,

"That's exactly what biased is," she said.

"And you're just in denial," he said, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Mon-El...." Kara said. "You need to be practicing for your Quidditch game tomorrow!" 

"Why don't we go flying together as practice?" He asked. Kara chuckled,

"I don't fly," she told him.

"You stopped taking Flying Class after we took our O.W.L.'s last year. Why?" He asked. Kara shrugged,

"Just never got into it, I guess." She said, trying to change the subject.

"Well we've never gone on a flight before, come with me!" He said, grabbing her hand.

"Are we allowed to do this?" Kara asked. He scoffed,

"I'm the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. I can do whatever I want." He said. 

"Okay..." Kara said, feeling nervous.

"Come on then! Be that feisty little Hufflepuff I know!" He encouraged. Kara laughed, then went with him. Hand in hand, they went out to the Quidditch Pitch. 

"There's a few spare brooms you could use!" He said. Kara nodded to him as he tossed her a broom.

"You do remember the basics of flying lessons, right?" He asked her.

"Of course," Kara said. She straddled the broom, then kicked her feet off from the ground. She had to do it carefully, so the wood wouldn't break.

"Whoo hoo!" Mon-El yelled, flying beside her. They flew a little bit higher, looking up at the stars.

"Night flying is the best," Mon-El said.

"Yeah..." Kara nodded in agreement. It felt very different for her, flying on a broom versus flying regularly. 

"Y'know, I really like you Kara. Like really like you." He said, taking her hand.

"I really like you too," Kara replied, flying closer to him. He turned his head to the side, and grabbed the sides of her face. Kara felt butterflies enter her stomach. She was about to have her first kiss. Their lips got closer, and closer, until...

"Hey! Why's the broom cupboard open?" They heard someone yell.

"Quick, get down!" Mon-El warned. Kara nodded, then flew down as fast as she could without breaking the broom. 

"What are we gonna do?" Kara asked.

"They'll know it was me, I took my own broom." He said, worried.

"You can say it was stolen?" Kara suggested.

"They'd never believe that. I'll just go put these back. You run inside!" He said.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Kara said.

"Kara, you have a golden record. They catch you, and you won't be seen as the trustworthy, good student anymore. I've already been in trouble dozens of times." He explained. Kara sighed,

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be, now go!" He instructed. Kara nodded, then ran. As soon as she was out of sight, she used her speed to get back in the castle without being caught. 

*the next week*

"I just feel terrible, Alex. He won't get to play in the Quidditch match because of me," Kara said.

"Good, then you won't feel bad when I beat his team's ass," Alex replied sassily. 

"Alex..." Kara said, still upset.

"Look, it wasn't your idea to sneak out, now was it?" Alex said.

"Yeah, but-" Kara started, but was cut off.

"No buts! Now, if you really wanna make him feel better, you should just visit him. He may be banned from playing in this Quidditch Game, but he's not banned from seeing his girlfriend. Go see him!" Alex told her, then added. "Then go watch me beat his team's ass." 

"Okay," Kara said in agreement.

She got up, then went down several flights of stairs. She walked to the dungeons and saw the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Kara knocked on the door, but there was no answer. This was strange, seeing as Mon-El would always answer the door for her. She decided to use her powers to see if anyone was in the room.

"What was that?" Some 5th year Slytherin girl asked.

"It was nothing, Imra." Mon-El told her. 

"A-are you sure?" She asked.

"Definitely. It's just you and me here. I guess that's the plus side to not getting to play in today's game." He said. 

"Okay," Imra replied, stepping closer to him. In a split second, their lips connected. 

"No..." Kara said from the other side of the door, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Okay there is something there," Mon-El said, opening the door to check it out. When he saw Kara, his eyes opened wide. 

"It's not what it sounds like!" He lied. Kara looked at him with tears streaming down her face. She brought her hand up and punched him in the side of the face.

"Screw you, Gand." She said. "Be grateful I didn't use my full strength."

*end of flashback*

"Oh wow..." Lena said.

"Yeah, so I've been hurt before too, Lee." Kara said. Lena glared,

"I thought we were through what happened with Andrea and I,"

"I do forgive you, Lena. I know you love me and I love you." Kara said. "But that doesn't make it hurt any less." She had a few tears in her eyes.

"Kara..." Lena said, feeling terrible.

"We need to get out of here," Kara replied.

"Yeah..." Lena said, her voice fading out.

"Bring me the Kryptonian!" Kara heard Lex say as the door opened.

"No!" Lena yelled, terrified.

"Get away from me!" Kara yelled, glaring. Lex started to laugh maniacally while everything else faded out.

"Love?" Lena asked, stroking her hair as Kara's head was in her lap.

"What?" Kara asked, looking around her.

"You fell asleep," Lena told her. Kara saw the familiar enchanted forest.

"I did?" Kara asked.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, you seemed to be having some kind of nightmare." Lena explained.

"I was..." Kara said. "It felt real," 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Lena asked her.

"Yeah..." Kara replied. "These boys and Mon-El snuck out here and brought us to your brother. He was about to kill me," Lena looked at her with such sympathy in her eyes,

"I'm so sorry, Kara. But I can promise you, that it's just us here." She said, then continued. "Now, it is getting a little late, we should be heading back now." 

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Kara asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Are you sure that would be a good idea?" Lena asked. "Wouldn't your dorm mates know that you're missing?"

"Sam and I sneak out all the time, they would just think I snuck out somewhere." Kara said. Lena gave her a disapproving look.

"As your professor, I should be enforcing good behavior," she said.

"Please?" Kara asked, intensifying her puppy eyes.

"Oh, all right." Lena said, giving in. 

"Yay!!" Kara said, smiling brightly. 

"We're going to have to be very quiet, my room is in the middle of the professor's hallway." Lena explained.

"I'll keep watch," Kara said.

"Okay then," Lena said, getting up and ready to go. 

Kara followed her through the usual corridor.

"Want me to carry you up the ladder?" She offered. Lena grinned,

"Sure," she said. Kara picked her up bridal style, then flew up to re-enter Lena's classroom. From there, she gently set down her girlfriend.

"This way," Lena guided her, linking their fingers.

Together, they walked through the halls and made their way to the professor's hall. Kara kept a careful watch while Lena opened the door. Kara noticed how much Ravenclaw pride she had in her room. There were also a few large rainbow flags. 

"Can anyone get in?" Kara asked. Lena pointed her wand at the door and performed a non-verbal enchantment.

"With my enchantment, I think the only one who could break it would be Dumbledore. But he has no reason to come in here, so I think we're fine." Lena explained. 

"Okay," Kara replied, feeling more assured. 

"So, uh, when you said you wanted to stay here tonight," Lena started, feeling nervous.

"Yes?" Kara asked. Lena continued on,

"Did you just mean stay in my room, or did you want to... sleep together? Not sleep together as in having sex, but as in sleeping in the same bed?" Lena asked. 

"I wasn't really thinking about it," Kara answered. "I just wanna be with you," 

"Well whatever you want is fine," Lena told her. "But it would be nice to share my bed with you." Kara gave her a sincere smile,

"I would love that," she said. "But do you have any pajamas I could borrow?"

"Sure," Lena replied, waving her wand a few times. Her drawer opened as she got out some loose and long pajamas. She knew Kara was slightly taller than her, so she wanted to give her some of her bigger pajamas so they might fit easier. They were Ravenclaw pajamas.

"Well, I'll be betraying my House," Kara said jokingly. "But at least it's yours!" 

She grabbed the pajamas, then changed in the bathroom. By the time she got out, Lena was in her pajamas too, and already laying in bed. Kara crawled next to her. Lena waved her wand, so the lights turned out. She set her wand on the bedside table, then turned to face Kara.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Kara asked. 

"Everything," Lena replied. "For willing to meet me tonight. For being the most amazing girlfriend ever. For being the love of my life."

"Aw, and I thought I was the cheesy one," Kara said with a chuckle, snuggling up closer to Lena.

"Y'know," Kara started. "I'm not sure why I even took Defense Against the Dark Arts after 5th year. I want to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet. So I don't think I would need that class for it. There was just something in my mind that told me to take it. And I think I know why."

"Why is that?" Lena asked.

"It led me to you." Kara answered.

"You're just as cheesy as I am," Lena replied.

"I guess," Kara said with a shrug. She had a big yawn with the end of her words.

"We should go to sleep," Lena said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Goodnight, Kara."

"Goodnight, Lena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i have no idea where i went with this chapter. i was just desperate for 5000 words. anyway
> 
> Q: what ship deserved better and why? (canon ship so we can't say supercorp. unless by some miracle it becomes canon. but still something other than supercorp)
> 
> A: *spoiler alert for the 100* clexa. i truly believe that clarke and lexa are soulmates, but ya know


	18. Chapter 18

The sun shone through the windows onto the two sleeping girls. The blonde opened her eyes, then remembered where she was. The two had their legs entangled in each other's, and arms wrapped around each other. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Professor Luthor?" A familiar voice asked. Kara used her super vision to look through the door. Dumbledore was right there. 

"Lena!" Kara whisper shouted, shaking her girlfriend awake.

"What?" Lena asked. Kara pointed at the door.

"Professor Luthor, are you in there?" Dumbledore asked. Kara and Lena stared at each other wide eyed.

"Go out the window!" Lena whisper shouted back.

"Professor Luthor?" Dumbledore asked again. "We need you at the staff meeting." Kara saw him hold his hand out, about to open the door. She bolted for the window.

"Where's the sliding thing?" Kara asked. "How do I open this?"

"I don't know I've never used it before," Lena admitted, panicking.

"Uhhh," Kara hesitated. Just as the doorknob starting turning, she took a step back. In less than a second, she ran forward and jumped out the window, breaking the glass. 

"Lena?" Dumbledore asked, opening the door. "What was that noise?" He looked closer at the room.

"Why is there broken glass on the floor?" He asked. Lena stared at him in silence. 

"I think I've been Sleep Casting again," she lied. 

"I wasn't aware that this was a problem," Dumbledore said, confused.

"Yep," Lena said, trying to convince him. "I've been working on wandless magic. Must've cast something in my sleep."

"Interesting," Dumbledore told her. He looked at something on the ground,

"Why are there Hufflepuff robes in here?" He asked. This time, Lena couldn't think of an explanation. 

"I-I don't know," she lied. 

"Mmm," he mumbled. "I sure do hope you figure it out. In the meantime, I'd love to see you at that meeting."

"Of course," Lena replied. 

Dumbledore gave her a nod, then left the room. Lena quickly got dressed, then followed him down the hallway. He lead her to a room filled with all the other teachers. The only open seat was next to Andrea, so Lena had to sit there.

"Hello," Andrea quietly greeted her.

"Hi," Lena replied awkwardly. This was gonna be one long meeting.

"Kara!" Sam said. "Where the hell were you last night?" Kara smirked,

"With my girlfriend," she said. Sam had a shocked expression,

"Did you guys have make up sex?" She asked. 

"Ew!" Kara said. "Did I not come out to you yet?"

"What do you mean? You said you were bisexual back in 4th year," Sam replied.

"I'm not bisexual," Kara said. "I'm asexual biromantic. So I can feel romantic attraction towards guys and girls, but sex for me is just a no."

"Oh," Sam said. "Y'know, that actually makes a lot of sense. Especially when you were grossed out by your sister and Maggie. How did we not see it earlier?" Kara shrugged,

"But yeah, Lena's cool with me being ace. So we just slept in the same bed and stuff, nothing sexual." Kara explained. Sam raised an eyebrow at her,

"You sure she's cool with you being asexual? Seeing as when you were enchanted, she went and fucked Rojas." Kara suddenly felt a pit in her stomach. She stopped in her tracks.

"Oh Rao," she said.

"Well, you should talk to her about it then," Sam said. "Do we have her class today?"

"I think we have Charms... that's gonna be awkward with Rojas." Kara replied.

"Oh shit." Sam said. "Winn and Brainy are gonna wonder what the hell is going on," 

"I'll just say that she caught me sneaking out or something," Kara said. 

"Good idea," Sam said. "In the meantime, are you gonna tell me about what happened with Lena?"

"Hello, class!" Rojas said to everyone. "Today, I need you guys to hand in your essays." She went around the desks collecting the papers. Once she got to the desk where Kara and Sam sat, she remained calm. Kara made eye contact with her, and tried not to look awkward, but it didn't work.

"Your essay, Miss Danvers?" Andrea asked.

"Oh," Kara said awkwardly, handing her the paper. Sam jammed her elbow in Kara's side. Obviously it didn't hurt Kara. Sam's elbow was more hurt. When Rojas walked away, Kara glared at her friend.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"What part of 'act normal' do you not understand?" Sam whispered.

"Sorry," Kara mumbled. Sam scoffed,

"Yeah don't make it obvious or anything." Surprisingly enough, Rojas was extremely professional for the lesson. Kara found it hard to not be awkward. The lesson seemed to go by extremely slow, but eventually they made it through.

"Class dismissed!" Rojas said, then looked at Kara. "Miss Danvers, may I speak with you?" Kara and Sam exchanged worried looks.

"Alone," Rojas added, noticing their looks. Kara sighed, then walked to her desk. 

"Yes?" She asked anxiously.

"We can't go these next few months acting like it didn't happen," Rojas said. 

"Like what happened?" Kara lied. Rojas rolled her eyes,

"Come on, Kara. We can't pretend that we're not both in love with the same person," she told her. Kara was taken aback,

"I thought you guys just had a 'friends with benefits' moment?" She asked. Rojas scoffed,

"Maybe that's what she thought it was," Rojas muttered. "But we've been in love since we were students here. Do you really think you can change that?"

"Lena loves me," Kara defended.

"Then why'd she come running to be with me?" Rojas asked. "Clearly you don't satisfy her enough... in multiple ways,"

"What are you implying?" Kara asked.

"Oh, nothing," Rojas said, putting her feet on top of her desk. Kara glared,

"Well, at least with me, she'd be with someone who actually genuinely cares and loves her. Other than being with a heartless snake like you." Rojas gasped,

"Careful, Kara," she warned. "Your's and her relationship wouldn't do too well if Dumbledore were to find out..."

"Please, if you really love Lena like you say you do, then you'd know that she'd never forgive you if you did that." Kara said confidently. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see my girlfriend. Then make out with her. Hard." She gave her one last glare, then marched out of the classroom. Sam was right outside the door, waiting for her.

"Whoa, what happened?" Sam asked. Kara smiled,

"I did something," she told her, grinning. 

"Care to elaborate?" Sam asked. 

"Well Rojas basically told me that she's gonna try to win Lena over. And I said that she loves me, and that I was gonna go see my girlfriend, then make out with her," Kara explained, grinning even more. Sam chuckled, amused and impressed.

"Well, I won't keep you then," she told her. "Go find your girlfriend." 

Kara smiled once, more then went to Lena's classroom. She used her supervision to see that the classroom was empty. So she decided to go to her girlfriend's room. Unfortunately, she couldn't just walk there in the middle of the day without being seen. So Kara would have to go in the way she came out this morning.

"Oh good, the window hasn't been fixed yet." Kara said aloud, flying outside Lena's room.

"Kara?" Lena asked from inside, coming to the window. 

"Hey," Kara said.

"W-what are you doing?" Lena asked. "People can see you flying!" Kara shrugged,

"No one comes to this side of the castle," she said.

"Oh," Lena said, then looked at Kara. "Well come on in through the hole you left this morning,"

"Sorry about that," Kara said. 

"It's fine," Lena said, then pointed her wand at the window. The glass magically repaired itself.

"How was it with Dumbledore?" Kara asked. 

"It was fine, the staff meeting was so boring," Lena complained. 

"Oh," Kara said, then looked away. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Lena replied, smiling.

"Are you sure that you're okay with my asexuality?" Kara asked. Lena opened her mouth to say something, but Kara continued on before the brunette could get a word in. "Because I know you're not ace. And you went to do it with her when I was enchanted. It just makes me wonder, are you happy in a sexless relationship?"

"Kara, being with her that night had nothing to do with being in a sexless relationship. Sure, it would be nice to do it with you. But no matter how good it could be, it could never compare to how I feel around you." Lena said. Kara sighed in relief,

"Thank you," Kara said. 

"Why do you ask?" Lena asked. Kara shrugged,

"I dunno, just thinking about stuff I guess. But it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I'm with you," she told her. Lena smiled, then gave her a small kiss.

"I love you, y'know." She said, kissing her again.

"Of course, I love you too y'know." Kara replied, then gave Lena a bigger kiss. The two girls giggled, then flopped onto Lena's bed. From there, the kisses continued. 

"Thank you again," Kara said. "For reassuring me,"

"Of course," Lena said, in between kisses. "Anything for my girlfriend. And my favorite little Hufflepuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N oh rao would you that, my first chapter that i didn't start off with dialogue. anyway, hope you liked this chapter!!
> 
> Q: who was your first stan?
> 
> A: Jessie Graff. she competes on american ninja warrior and stuff like that. i actually used to talk to her on insta and stuff and i've met her like 5 times. she also used to do stunts for supergirl!!


	19. Chapter 19

"Kara, this is the third time this week you've slept over. Aren't you worried that your dorm mates might report you?" Lena asked, waking up next to her girlfriend.

"Eh," Kara replied, opening her eyes. "Sam knows where I am. Everyone else just doesn't really care where I go. Well, except Lois. Since she's Head Girl. But she's dating Clark, my cousin. So she's unlikely to punish me,"

"Still though. As much as I love you, and love waking up next to you, I'm a little worried." Lena replied. Kara sighed.

"You worry too much," she said. "I'm good at hiding things." Lena raised an eyebrow,

"Such as?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know," Kara said sarcastically. "The fact that I'm dating my professor. The fact that I'm an alien. I could go on,"

"You've got a point there," Lena said.

"See?" Kara told her. "Now please let me enjoy my birthday morning without worrying about my dorm mates."

"I got you something for your birthday," Lena told her.

"Oooh, when do I get to see it?" Kara asked.

"Later. After we go to class." Lena said. Kara groaned,

"But it's my birthday! I don't wanna go to class!" She complained. Lena rolled her eyes,

"I thought you liked my class," she said, fake offended.

"Well I have Potions today, so that sucks." Kara said, then talked in a joking voice. "As for Defense Against the Dark Arts... not really feelin' it. I only like going to that class for the hot teacher." Lena rolled her eyes again, then smiled.

"Tell me about this hot teacher," Lena said, biting her bottom lip. Kara knew what she was doing, and thought of something.

"Well, she's really amazing," Kara started, seeing Lena look at her, smiling. "But, she's acting kinda weird lately. She won't let me skip class for my 18th birthday." Lena sighed,

"We both know that I would never get you in trouble, but if Grant finds out that you ditched her class, she'll tell Dumbledore." Lena warned.

"What if we both ditched class today?" Kara suggested. Lena sighed,

"No, I have 5th year Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's right before your class. I was planning on spending today on prepping them for O.W.L.'s. Plus, I have something planned for tonight. You should spend today with your friends." Lena suggested.

"I'll spend today with them, but it won't be in class," Kara said, chuckling.

"At least come up with some sort of excuse to save yourself from Grant's wrath, make a fake note from the Hospital Wing," she advised.

"I thought you were supposed to enforce good behavior?" Kara asked.

"What kind of hot teacher would I be if I didn't let my hot student skip class for her birthday?" Lena replied with a wink.

"Really?" Kara asked, grinning.

"Really," Lena replied.

"Later though," Kara said. "I still want to spend my morning with you."

"Whoo! Skipping class is so much fun!" Nia yelled.

"Keep it down, Nia!" Alex shushed her. "Maggie managed to get us all passes out of class, she can't get us passes for being loud as fuck through secret passages."

"Sorry," Nia whispered.

"You're good," Sam reassured her.

"So, what are we doing for Kara's birthday?" Winn asked.

"That's a surprise," Alex replied.

"Do we have to go out this cramped passage?" James asked.

"No, we could always exit Hogwarts through the main door where Dumbledore and everyone would see you," Alex told him.

"Fair," he said, continuing to follow her. The narrow passage eventually got wider as it led to the outside.

"So..." Sam said. "Now what?"

"Now we walk through here until we find it," Alex said.

"Find what?" Nia asked.

"That's the surprise," Alex answered, rolling her eyes. "I'll let you guys know." She lead them through the streets of Diagon Alley, looking through the windows of the buildings.

"Here we are!" She said at a certain building, opening the door. An old man was standing there,

"You're the Danvers girl?" He asked Alex.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"This is my sister, Kara." ALex said, motioning towards her sister. "And these are our friends."

"Come with me," he said, walking towards the back.

"You sure we can trust this guy?" James whispered to Alex. "He seems sketchy."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now follow me," she instructed. The old man opened a door that led to some sort of forest area. Winn was impressed with his magic. After a few minutes of walking in the forest, he stopped.

"Who is the purest one of you?" He asked. Everyone looked at Kara.

"You," he said, looking at her.

"Yes?" Kara asked nervously.

He motioned for her to come forward. She complied and stood there. The man whistled and waited for a few seconds. Then, a creature ran to him. It was beautiful.

"This is Ellyan," the man said, looking at the unicorn. Kara was in awe,

"Hi, Ellyan," she said, smiling.

"She'll let you pet her if you want," the man said. Kara's smile grew as she walked over, reaching her hand out. Ellyan sniffed her hand for a minute, then walked closer so Kara could pet her. She stroked her hand through the white hair.

"She likes you," said the old man. Kara couldn't stop smiling. After a few minutes, the man spoke to Alex.

"Okay the pure girl got to see the unicorn, pay up." He demanded. Alex nodded, then reached in her bag.

"20 galleons," He told her. Alex glared,

"We agreed on 10!" She argued.

"Well I changed my mind. It's 20." He said.

"That's not how business works!" Alex said.

"My unicorn, my business," he said confidently. Alex sighed.

"Fine, here you go," she dug around in her bag. Instead, she pulled out her wand.

"Petrificus totalus!" She yelled, freezing him, then to everyone else. "Run!" The group looked at each other, then bolted for the way they came in. The door was locked.

"I got this!" Sam said, getting her wand out.

"Nope," Kara said, stepping in front of her. She used her super strength and pulled the door off its hinges.

"That works too, I guess." Sam said. They all ran through the door, exiting the shop.

"Now what?" Nia asked.

"Now we go get Butter Beers and hope we never see that man again," Alex told them. They went to the nearest place that had Butter Beers and ordered a round.

"So how did you find that guy?" Kara asked.

"The less you know, the better," Alex replied.

"Well, happy 18th birthday," James said. The all raised their glasses in the air, then drank.

"Let's hope we didn't miss that much in class today," Winn said.

"Oh relax, you're one of the smartest people I know. You'll be fine," James told him.

"I'll just get some extra tutoring tonight," Kara muttered to herself. Sam and Alex looked at her wide eyed.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Nothing," Kara lied, taking a sip of her drink.

"We should be heading back," Sam said.

"Yeah..." Alex said awkwardly, hoping that her friends wouldn't figure out Kara's secret.

"So you're telling me, that you pet a unicorn and then Alex froze the man and you guys all just ran out and got Butter Beer?" Lena asked, laughing.

"Yep," Kara replied.

"That's one hell of a birthday," she said.

"Yeah," Kara agreed. "But now I'm with you, so it can only get better."

"I have your present for you," Lena told her, smiling.

"Oooh," Kara replied, interested. Lena scooted closer to her on the rock in their forest.

"Look up," she told her, pointing her wand toward the sky.

Fireworks appeared. They were sparks of blue and red exploding.

"Lee, they're beautiful," Kara told her.

"Just wait for it," Lena said, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

A few more fireworks appeared, before they made symbols. Not just any symbols, but Kryptonese.

Kara read it out loud.

"Happy 40th birthday," she laughed. "Really, Lena?"

"You never should have told me that you were actually born in 1966 and you're old enough to be my mother," she replied.

"Hey, I didn't age for 24 years! I'm 18!" Kara defended.

"Maybe," Lena said. "But you've been alive for 40 years, so..." 

"Hmph," Kara pouted.

"Did I upset the birthday girl?" Lena asked. Kara pouted some more. Lena chuckled, then kissed her neck.

"Hey! You can't interrupt my pouting with kisses!" Kara said. Lena ignored her and gave her a peck on the lips. 

"Okay fine," Kara said, kissing Lena. 

"Happy birthday, babe." Lena told her. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N hoi
> 
> Q: if a genie were to grant you three wishes (you can't wish for money) what would you wish for?
> 
> A: i would wish for the ability to fly(fun fact about me, that's why i want to be an astronaut and probably why i love supergirl so much. i've always wanted to fly. so when i was a kid i just figured that floating in space with no gravity would be the next best thing) and i would also wish for all my otp's to be endgame. and lastly, i would wish for ultimate intelligence.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N just a little head's up before reading this chapter, i decided to include some of the 100 characters just because i can. no, they won't really affect the story and you'll still be able to understand this chapter perfectly even if you've never seen the 100. also, i'm just gonna use trikru as lexa's last name since that's probably the closest thing to grounders last names. ok cool, enjoy this chapter!!)

"No PDA's at Hogwarts!" Grant yelled at two Slytherin girls who were making out in the middle of the hallway. The blonde, whom Kara knew to be Clarke Griffin, glared at her. She grabbed the other girl, Lexa Trikru's hand and marched away into the bathroom.

"Damn, Grant's even going after the Slytherins," Kara whispered to Lena. She scoffed,

"She only goes after Slytherins when she's in a really pissy mood. Wonder what happened," Lena replied. Grant looked at them,

"What are you two doing?" She asked, annoyed.

"Is it now illegal for professors and students to talk?" Lena asked. Grant scowled, then walked away.

"I can't wait until graduation when we can be open about our relationship," Kara said, wishing she could hold Lena's hand.

"Me too," Lena said, then thought for a minute. A smile crept across her face.

"What are you thinking?" Kara asked.

"Maybe we can be open about our relationship at school," Lena said.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"Come with me," Lena instructed, leading her to a nearby closet.

"It's tight in here," Kara told her. Lena ignored her and started talking,

"Polyjuice potion," she said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"We can take polyjuice potion and be different people for a little bit. Then we can be open about our relationship, but as other people," Lena explained.

"Yeah, but who? And wouldn't we have to miss class for that?" Kara asked.

"I don't have any classes today," Lena said. "What about you?"

"Charms," Kara said, shuddering about seeing Rojas.

"More of a reason to miss class," Lena said. 

"Okay," Kara agreed. "But who would we turn into?"

"It's have to be two people who are already together so no one would question it," Lena said.

"How about my sister and Maggie?" Kara suggested.

"No," Lena said. "It would be a little weird. You would either be kissing your sister, or your sister's girlfriend. It needs to be someone we don't know very well" Kara thought about something,

"What about Clarke and Lexa? Those two girls Grant told off today." Kara suggested.

"Yes, that's perfect!" Lena said.

"But how do we get hair from them?" Kara asked.

"Can you use your powers to find them and maybe knock them out?" Lena asked.

"Yeah," Kara said. "But they might have class that we'd have to go to,"

"So?" Lena said. "Then we'll go to class as a couple," Kara smiled,

"Okay,"

"Alright, you get the hair, I'll get the potion I keep stored. And I'll find out their schedules," Lena said. Kara nodded, then exited the closet.

She used her super vision to see the two girls walking near the Slytherin Common Room. She raced down there as fast as she could. Just before Clarke opened the door, Kara used her heat vision on them. She didn't send a strong blast, but it knocked them out. She took them by their ankles and dragged them into a nearby bathroom. Luckily, most people were in class and nobody else was in this corridor.

"Sorry guys," Kara said aloud, plucking a hair from each of them. She also grabbed their Slytherin robes. She then ran back upstairs to Lena's classroom. The door was locked so she yanked it open.

"Really, Kara?" Lena asked, sighing.

"Sorry," Kara said. Lena shook her head, then pointed her wand towards the door and fixed it.

"Here's the hair," Kara told her, handing her the hairs.

"Thanks," Lena replied. "I have the potions. And they have a free period right now, then they have Charms."

"So I guess I will have to see Rojas today," Kara said, then added. "Ugh."

"She won't know that it's us. We'll just have to act the part," Lena said optimistically.

"I don't think I know them well enough to do that," Kara admitted.

"They both take Defense Against the Dark Arts, and they don't really do anything in class. Mostly just hold hands and talk to each other until I scold them and then they pay attention," Lena told her.

"That should be easy enough," Kara replied.

"Bottom's up then," Lena said, handing her one of the glasses. They clinked them together, then felt themselves morph into other people.

"How do I look?" Kara asked, shocked at the change in her voice.

"Exactly like Clarke Griffin," Lena replied in Lexa's voice. "What about me?"

"Just like Lexa Trikru," Kara said, smiling.

"It feels good not to be shorter than you for once," Lena admitted. Kara scoffed,

"Don't get used to it," she said, putting on the Slytherin robe. "Now let's get to class."

For the first time ever, Kara and Lena held hands in the hallway of Hogwarts. They walked together to Rojas' class, even stealing a few small kisses in the hallway.

"Miss Griffin, Miss Trikru," Rojas greeted them. They nodded at her and sat down.

"Looks like the Gryffindors will be here too," Kara whispered, noticing Alex and Maggie walk inside. A few other people walked in before Rojas started the class. Kara and Lena held hands through the entire lecture. Obviously they didn't listen to anything Rojas was saying. They just focused on each other.

"Miss Griffin," Rojas said, noticing them. "Could you please explain the basis of the water making spell?" Kara hesitated, she looked at Lena for help.

"Aguamenti," Lena said. "Conjures water from the tip of the wand. Opposite of incendio, which makes fire."

"Wow," Rojas said. "This is unusual for you two." Kara and Lena remained silent, exchanging looks.

"I don't care, just study for your N.E.W.T.'s," Rojas told them. "Class dismissed." Kara and Lena walked out together, avoiding all possible eye contact with Rojas.

"Babe, your hair," Kara said to Lena in the halls. "It's turning back,"

"We need to get back to my classroom!" Lena whispered, speed walking. It was a close call, but they made it. Just as the door closed, they instantly turned back into Kara and Lena.

"That was something," Kara said.

"Yeah," Lena said. "Although it was nice to be able to hold your hand in front of other people,"

"We can always do that here," Kara said, then added, "and other stuff." Lena smirked,

"I like the way you think," she said. "Another reason to love my favorite little Hufflepuff."

They maintained strict eye contact for a few moments. No words were spoken. They went as long as they could staying still, but it obviously didn't last long. Lena moved her hand as fast as she could to knock over the books on her desk. Kara moved even faster to climb onto the desk. They started their usual make out session, which had happened many times on this very desk. Except, something was a little different this time. After they had intensified things, they heard a familiar voice.

"What the-" The voice said, shocked. Kara and Lena pulled apart immediately, but it was too late. Professor Grant had already seen them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Q: what is a weird or random fact about yourself?
> 
> A: i can't bend my either of my thumbs unless my index finger is bent


	21. Chapter 21

"What the-" Professor Grant had said, staring at the two girls. Kara and Lena exchanged looks with each other, then with Grant. 

"It's been around 20 seconds of this awkward silence," Grant said. "I demand an explanation." Kara could hear Lena's heartbeat increasing. 

"We-" Kara started, but couldn't think of what to say.

"I'm waiting," Grant said impatiently. Lena opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. 

"Well, if no one is going to say anything, I will." Grant told them. "I can make the assumption that you two, a student and a professor, are sleeping together. And I will have to report this to Dumbledore." 

"No we're not," Lena finally spoke up.

"Would you care to enlighten me on what's going on then?" Grant asked.

"We're together," Kara said quietly. 

"I can see that, Kiera," Grant replied.

"But it's not like those stories about a professor taking advantage of a student," Kara told her, then took a deep breath. "Lena and I are only two years apart-" Grant cut her off.

"I don't need to know the details," she said. "But tell me, is she the one you were crying over a few months ago?" Kara and Lena exchanged a glance, then looked at Grant. 

"Oh honey, you can do so much better than her," Grant told her. Lena glared,

"Um excuse me, Professor Grant, but Lena is the love of my life and I will not have you disrespecting my girlfriend." Kara told her off. 

"Did you just-" she started.

"She did," Lena cut her off, grabbing Kara's hand.

"Well, Kiera," Grant said, still surprised. "However you feel about your girlfriend, I have to tell Dumbledore. I do realize that you guys are only two years apart, but it's still illegal. When you guys get caught, it's likely that he'll find out that I knew about it. Then he can fire me, and I can't have that happen." 

"Professor Grant, please," Kara begged. "Don't tell him."

"I really am sorry, but I can't risk losing the job." Grant replied. Lena was clenching onto Kara's arm out of fear.

"Professor Grant," Lena said. "I was your student once. You've known me for over nine years. So you know how much I value work, and I understand you. But you can't do this. I'll lose my job, and it will be on Kara's record. She'll never get hired for The Daily Prophet. And worst of all, it would separate us." Grant opened her mouth, but Kara spoke first.

"Have you ever loved someone?" She asked. Grant looked away for a second,

"You're a child, Kara. What do you know about love?" She asked.

"I'm eighteen, I'm not a child anymore. I may not be as experienced as some with love, but what I do know is that Lena Luthor is my definition of love." Kara replied, feeling half scared and half confident.

"We didn't plan this," Lena told her. "It just happened." 

"As touching as this is, my answer still stands." Grant said to them. "I'm going to Dumbledore." Both Kara and Lena had tears streaming down their faces. 

"I'm sorry," Grant said, then exited the room. 

"We have to stop her," Lena said promptly. Kara nodded,

"But how?" She asked. 

"Take us to Dumbledore's office with your speed, we need to get there before she does," Lena told her, not exactly knowing that to do. Kara could feel the uneasiness, but picked her up anyway.

"I can break in, but I don't think it'll help our case," Kara told her.

"No need," Lena said, then to the door. "Sherbert Lemon." The door opened. 

"Hey!" A voice down the hall said. Both girls recognized it to be Grant. 

"Go!" Lena commanded Kara. She held her wand out and cast a nonverbal spell at Grant. Kara ran up the stairs and ran into Dumbledore's office. It was empty. Kara muttered Kryptonese curse words. A few long moments of frustration passed.

"Kara," she heard Lena say quietly from down the stairs. She knew it was bad. She froze in her tracks before hearing another voice,

"Miss Danvers, if you could come down here, that would be greatly appreciated." Dumbledore said calmly. 

She slowly walked down the stairs into the corridor where Lena, Grant, and Dumbledore were all waiting for her.

"It appears that the three of you are eager to see me about something, might I ask what it is?" He asked them. Kara and Lena both tried to say something, but Grant beat them.

"They're together," she told him. "Like together, together. I came to inform you of this to be professional, because it is illegal." He looked at Kara and Lena.

"And I assume you two are here to stop her?" He asked. They nodded slowly.

"Very well," he said to the three of them. "That will be all." He started for his office.

"Wait!" Lena yelled. "What happens now?" He turned around to face them again,

"Professor Grant brought me a piece of information of which I already knew about," he explained. "Nothing happens."

"What?" Kara asked, confused. "How did you know?" He chuckled,

"I'm slightly offended by that, Miss Danvers. Anyone can see the way you two look at each other. Plus, you weren't very sneaky getting out of her room last week..." He told her.

"So... they're not in trouble then?" Grant asked. He sighed,

"A relationship between a Professor and a student is illegal in most cases." He started. "However, they are both of age. Kara is eighteen. Lena is nearly twenty. It may not be the most appropriate relationship, but I can see that they are in love. I would never punish someone for love. Besides, in a few months, Kara will be graduating from Hogwarts and she will no longer be Lena's student." There was a long moment of silence between the four of them.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I do have some things to attend to," he told them all, then walked back to his office.

Kara slipped her hand into Lena's.

"So what does this mean for us now?" She asked.

"Well, we shouldn't go parading about us. It might not be good to let the whole school know, but for now, I guess we can just be together." Lena replied, intertwining their fingers. 

"We all win," Grant said, reminding them that she was there. "I'm not at risk for losing my job, and you guys get to be together. But remember, if Dumbledore wasn't Dumbledore, you would have for sure been busted. I'd be careful that the Ministry doesn't find out." She walked away. 

"I guess she's right," Kara said. "But like you said, let's just go be together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry this chapter's question is extremely boring. i'm asking this cuz on the insta sg fandom, i feel old whist i feel young on the twitter sg fandom so i'm curious if i'm old or young on here
> 
> Q: how old are you?
> 
> A: 15, almost 16


	22. Chapter 22

"So... Alex and I are going back to our mom's place for Easter. My mom even knows we're together now. Do you wanna come?" Kara asked.

"I'd love to," Lena replied. "But I have a lot of grading to catch up on. I was planning on using the holiday break time to grade." Kara pouted.

"But my mom thinks we're cute together," she said, resting her head on Lena's lap. She sighed,

"We've talked about this, you can't use your puppy eyes to guilt trip me into doing things," she told her. Kara frowned. 

"Hmph," she said. 

"It's not going to work," Lena warned. Challenge accepted. Kara thought to herself. She sat up, letting Lena distract herself in work. Then she slowly flew a few feet in the air. She maneuvered herself to be upside down. 

"Kara, your robes are hanging," Lena pointed out, not looking up from the paper she was grading. The blonde said nothing, but flew closer to Lena's head.

"I told you, your cuteness can't guilt trip me anymore," Lena explained. Kara brought her arm out and booped her nose.

"Not going to work, love," Lena said again. Kara gave her a sad look again. She forced herself to look extra pouty while flying upside down.

"Pretty please?" She asked. 

"Not going to-" Lena stopped herself. "Screw it. I'll go with you. But we can't fly together. I'm riding the train and getting some grading done then."

"Yay!" Kara said happily.

"Under one condition," Lena told her.

"Anything," Kara replied.

"Help me pack, please," Lena asked. Kara nodded, then sped off to pack her girlfriend's things. It took only a few seconds before she was back there with her entire bag packed.

"That was fast, but I would still like to finish grading these 1st year's tests before we leave." Lena told her. Kara cocked her head,

"Or..." she started. "You could hand me the answer sheet and I could do it for you..." Lena sighed,

"Well, I guess that would help us save time so we can be together longer..." she said, still thinking about it. "Okay, but you're sure you don't mind doing it?"

"I offered," Kara said. "It'll take me two seconds. And I mean that literally."

"Alright, here's the answer sheet," Lena said, handing her the paper and quill. Kara sat down and flipped through each test, marking off incorrect answers.

"Done," she said, five seconds later, handing Lena the stack of graded tests. "Are you sure you don't want to fly together?"

"As much as I'd like to do that, I still have essay's to grade. You won't be able to grade them for me, I have a specific essay grading system. Besides, they're 7th year essays, I can't have you grading yours and your friends' stuff," Lena explained. 

"Okay," Kara said. "See you at King's Cross." She gave her a quick kiss before leaving to pack her stuff.

"Okay, just because mom knows about you and Lena now, this does not mean that you guys get to make out all over the house." Alex told Kara in a strict voice. 

"Well duh, I don't want to make out in front of you and Eliza," Kara replied.

"And she's not gonna let you guys sleep in the same room," Alex said. 

"What?" Kara groaned. "But she knows that I'm ace! And besides, I'm an adult now! In the Muggle world too," 

"Yeah, but you know her," Alex said, then in a mocking voice. "My house, my rules."

"I can't wait until graduation, when we can just live together," Kara replied, looking out the window. 

"Same, but with Maggie. Her family doesn't accept her for being gay, so her and I are gonna move in together," Alex explained.

"Everything's gonna be so much better after we graduate..." Kara replied, closing her eyes.

"Yeah," Alex said, noticing Kara falling asleep. "Sleep well, Kar."

"Danvers family Easter!!" Kara yelled, walking into the house. 

"Wow, your house is always so decorated," Lena commented, linking her arm with Kara's. 

"Yep, it's holiday tradition," Kara replied, giggling. 

"Hi, girls," Eliza said, walking down the stairs. Kara gave her a hug,

"Hi, Eliza!" She said happily. Lena gave her a nod.

"What took you girls so long? Alex apparated here 15 minutes ago," Eliza asked them. Kara hesitated. She didn't want to tell her the truth; that she had been making out with Lena in the woods.

"I had to stay a little late on the train," Lena told her.

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"Grading," Lena replied, technically not a lie. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said.

"She means editing," Kara lied. "She was helping a few people edit their essays,"

"Hmmm," Eliza said flatly. "Well, Lena, I'm happy to have you stay with us. But this time you'll have to stay in the guest room, Kara can show you where it is." Kara sent her a small glare, but smiled as she looked at Lena. 

"I'll miss you tonight," Kara said sadly, leading her to the guest room. 

"I know," Lena replied. "I'll miss you too." 

"Maybe we can..." Kara said quietly. "Sneak outside again. Then stay in the same room and go back before my mom wakes up." Lena chuckled,

"As much as I love that idea, I want your mom to like me. And I don't think she would if she caught us sneaking around." She said. Kara sighed,

"That's fair." She admitted.

"That can't stop us from being together now though, right?" Lena asked, staring at Kara's lips. Before Kara could reply, Alex yelled at them from her room.

"The walls in this house are thin! I can hear your flirting! Please, take it somewhere else!"

Kara and Lena stared at each other in silence. 

"I'll help you unpack," Kara said suddenly.

"Yep," Lena said awkwardly. They really needed to learn how to be quiet.

"So, Lena, what do you plan on doing after graduation?" Eliza asked her at dinner. Kara and Alex looked a little worried. Eliza still thought that Lena was a student.

"I want to teach," Lena replied.

"Oh, how lovely!" Eliza replied. "What subject?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," she told her.

"Oh, that's nice. But it may take awhile for that spot to open up." Eliza said. "On the first week of school, in Kara's letter she was telling me about the wonderful Professor and how she was very young. Honestly, it sounded like Kara had a crush on her." Kara turned bright red as Alex almost choked on her drink. Eliza continued on,

"But she has you now," she said. "So no reason to be jealous."

"Yep," Lena replied, trying not to give anything away.

"I'd like to meet this teacher one day," Eliza said.

"Yeah," Kara said. "But she's very busy and doesn't really meet with parents."

"That's too bad," Eliza replied.

"Yeah..." Alex said, still trying not to choke. 

"Anyway, I really hope you get that teaching job," Eliza said to Lena.

"Me too." 

"Well that was awkward," Lena said to Kara.

"Yeah, but it's just us now. At least until Eliza tells us to go to bed," she replied, sinking her head onto her girlfriend's shoulder.

"We've got time, haven't we?" Lena asked, smirking.

"Yeah." Kara replied.

"Do you think she'd be okay if we went for a quick flight before bed?" She asked.

"I think it'll be fine." Kara said, opening the window. They climbed out together and got ready to go. 

"I love you," Kara said as she picked Lena up. She kissed her.

"Love you more," 

"Hell no you don't,"

"Hell yes I do," Before they could continue arguing, Alex yelled from her room again.

"Can you at least fly farther away before you do all this stuff?" She asked.

"She's right." Kara said. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Q: if you could ask your future self anything, what would it be?
> 
> A: what do i need to do to be an astronaut?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N it's chapter 23. uswnt fans know what that means)

"You gut us tickets to the Quidditch World Cup?" Alex asked excitedly. 

"Yep, a friend had extra tickets," Eliza replied. "I thought it'd be nice to go at the end of the Easter holidays." 

"Oh Rao," Kara said, smiling.

"Thank you so much!" Lena told her. Eliza gave all three of them a smile,

"C'mon girls," she said. "We need to apparate near there soon."

"Why can't we just apparate to the stadium?" Kara asked.

"Rules," Eliza replied. She linked arms with them, waved her wand, and just like that, they arrived.

"We're in Muggle territory now, so no magic," Eliza warned. Kara sighed. 

"Hey," Lena said, walking close to her girlfriend.

"Hey," Kara replied, smiling brightly. They locked their hands together.

"Y'know, you'll probably be reporting the Quidditch World Cup one day," Lena told her. "When you're a famous reporter for The Daily Prophet." Kara giggled. 

"I sure hope so," she replied. 

"How much longer?" Alex asked.

"Not much," Eliza replied. "The stadium is just up this hill," 

"Would've been easier if I could just fly everyone there," Kara whispered to Lena.

"Agreed, but Muggles would probably be even more afraid of aliens than they are wizards," Lena replied.

"Imagine what they'd think of an alien wizard," Kara said. Lena scoffed,

"Muggles are the worst when it comes to anything different from them," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Muggles suck, we know," Alex said. "We're here now." From the top of the hill, they saw the stadium with hundreds of tents in front of it. 

"Alright girls, let's go," Eliza told them, heading for the stadium. "And we're out of Muggle territory now," 

There were several witches and wizards standing in front, waiting to get in. Children were riding on toy brooms, while adults argued. The four of them walked through the crowd and entered through the front door after Eliza showed the tickets. 

"These seats are amazing!" Alex said as they sat down. 

"Who do you think will win?" Kara asked.

"Well, it's USA vs. Ireland, so I'll guess USA," Alex replied. 

"Ireland's team is really good!" Lena defended.

"Yeah, but USA has Christen Press as their Seeker. She's the best in the world!" Alex told her. 

"Oh I love Christen Press!" Kara said cheerfully.

"Isn't she dating Tobin Heath, one of the Chasers on the USA team?" Lena asked. Kara nodded,

"Yes, I love them together!" She said. 

"Shh!" Eliza shushed them. "It's starting!" 

"Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" The commentator said through their megaphone. "Please welcome, Team USA!" The crowd cheered. They continued on,

"The USA Team, consists of Ashlyn Harris as their Keeper. Emily Sonnet and Kelley O'Hara as Beaters. Rose Lavelle, Mallory Pugh, and Tobin Heath as Chasers. And lastly, Christen Press as their Seeker." The crowd went wild. Then the commentator introduced the Ireland team. They came flying out as the crowd cheered for them too. 

"And the Quaffle is in the air!" Said the commentator. Tobin Heath was the first to grab it. She swooped around the stadium, flying faster than all the Irish players. 

"Heath makes the perfect pass to Lavelle!" The commentator announced as she threw the Quaffle. Rose Lavelle caught it, and threw it right past the Irish Keeper. 

"USA Scores!" They were now leading 10-0. Ireland got the Quaffle next. The Irish player headed straight for the hoops.

"And a nice knockout by Emily Sonnet!" The commentator said as she sent the Bludger right for the Irish player. 

"Reminds me of the amount of times you knocked me off my broom," Lena muttered to Alex. She smiled. 

"Oh! And Harris just misses the Quaffle as Ireland scores!" Half of the crowd groaned while the other half cheered.

Ireland kept passing the Quaffle around bewteen the three Chasers. Tobin Heath flew up and swung the back of her broom between the Irish player's hands. The Quaffle flew out and landed perfectly in Mallory Pugh's hands. She easily flew past the Irish players and sent the Quaffle through the hoop. 

"And Mallory Pugh scores for USA! One of the youngest Quidditch players ever, at just twenty-one years old!" The commentator announced. The crowd cheered even louder. 

Both teams scored a fair amount of goals. The Irish Beaters however, were no match for Emily Sonnet and Kelley O'Hara, as they ended up knocking out several Irish players. 

"And both Seekers battle for the snitch, it's going to be close! USA is winning at 140-120, so the snitch will mean victory for either team!" The crowd was excited. Both Seekers were flying neck and neck. Christen Press leaned forward just slightly, then went zooming ahead.

"That's the fastest anyone has ever flown before!" The commentator said. She reached her hand out, then grabbed the snitch.

"USA WINS AS CHRISTEN PRESS CATCHES THE SNITCH!!" The crowd was cheering like crazy. Alex and Kara were both jumping up and down while Lena smiled, her eyes following Christen circle the stadium with the snitch. 

"That was awesome!" Alex said, excited. 

"I agree," Eliza replied. "But we should get going. We can just apparate home from here." She got her wand out, ready to transport herself, before someone came up to them. Lena and Alex recognized him to be a second year Gryffindor.

"Professor Luthor?" He asked, looking at Lena. 

"Uh, Michael, why don't you find your family?" Lena suggested. He waved goodbye, then went off.

"Professor Luthor?" Eliza asked, confused. No one knew what to say. 

"Uh," Lena hesitated.

"Tell me when we get home. I'd rather have this discussion in private," Eliza told her. They all disapparated and appeared back at their house. 

"I would really like for at least one of you three to explain why a kid referred to Lena as Professor Luthor," Eliza said in a strict voice. Kara could feel the tears building up in the back of her eyes. 

"Well?" Eliza asked, staring Lena in the eyes. 

"I'm sorry," was all Lena said. 

"Kara, Alex, care to enlighten me on what's going on?" Eliza demanded. Kara took a deep breath, there was no getting out of this one.

"Lena isn't a student at Hogwarts," she said quietly.

"Let me guess, she's the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor that you had a crush on?" Eliza asked. 

"It's not like that though!" Kara argued. "Lena's nineteen. She was at Hogwarts just two years ago!" 

"And she's your Professor," Eliza said strictly. Alex sighed,

"Look, mom. I wasn't too happy about it either when I found out. But Kara's right; Lena's less than two years older than her. I was really skeptical about their relationship when they told me, but I can see how Lena makes her happy." She told her. 

"Please," Lena begged. "I love your daughter. I know that she's my student, and it's wrong. But Kara just feels right. Had we met two years ago, it wouldn't have been a problem. I'm sorry we lied to you." Eliza sighed. 

"I don't approve." She started. "But like Alex said, you make her happy. And that's all that matters." 

"Thank you," Lena said, sighing in relief. 

"You guys are heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow, pack your bags!" Eliza told them, changing the subject. 

"Lena," Eliza said, stopping her from leaving with Kara and Alex.

"Yes?" Lena asked politely, walking back to her.

"Make sure the Ministry never finds out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N i hope you like the uswnt if not then look up christen press and be thankful. also, i'm publishing this chapter the day of the krashlyn wedding lol
> 
> Q: what's a random thing that you know, but most people wouldn't know?
> 
> A: i have over 100 digits of pi memorized: 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510582097494459230781640628620899862803482534211706798214808651328230664709384460955058223072535940812848111745028410270193


	24. Chapter 24

"Miss Danvers, this article is amazing." Dumbledore told her. "I would highly like you to consider an offer I have for you." 

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Kara replied, smiling.

"I know you have N.E.W.T.'s next week, but there is a position that I think you would be perfect for." He said. "As you know, we have a Muggle Studies class here, and the rest of our classes are about magic. However, I am thinking about having a class about journalism, for students like you. Since this is your final year at Hogwarts, I would like you have you teach this class next year."

"Really?" Kara asked, intrigued. 

"Really. I'll give you some time to think about my offer." He told her, then added. "And you would be working with Professor Luthor." He gave her a wink.

"Thank you so much," Kara replied. He nodded at her, then returned to his work. Kara left, and headed for her girlfriend's room. 

"Lena," Kara greeted her, walking in.

"Kara!" Lena replied, getting up to kiss her. "What did Dumbledore say?" Kara pressed her lips against Lena's for a short second.

"He read my article," she started. "He said that it was amazing... and he made me an offer," 

"Intriguing," Lena replied, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck. "What's the offer?" 

"A job here," She replied. Lena pulled away and sat down on her bed. 

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kara answered, sitting down next to her. 

"Go on," Lena said, curious. Kara put her head in Lena's lap and looked up at her. 

"He said that he wants to have a journalism class here, even though it's not a magic class. And he wants me to teach it." She told her. Lena stroked Kara's hair,

"Well, do you want to teach?" She asked in a soothing voice. 

"I've never really thought about it," Kara admitted. "When I started writing a few years ago, I just knew that I wanted to be a reporter." 

"Can you see yourself teaching?" Lena asked. Kara shrugged,

"I guess I wouldn't mind it. What's it like?" She replied.

"Well, teaching journalism would obviously be very different from Defense Against the Dark Arts, as it's a non-magic class. But teaching can sometimes be the most rewarding job ever, and at the same time it can make you want to jump out of the window." Lena answered. 

"I don't really know how I could teach it to someone. I just write." Kara said with a small laugh.

"Would you still be writing yourself, or just teach journalism to students here?" She asked. Kara shrugged again.

"I mean, I'm guessing I would still write and submit articles on my own. But the basis of my job would just be teaching," said Kara, deep in thought. 

"I think you'd make a good teacher," Lena told her, staring into her deep blue eyes. 

"What makes you say that?" Kara asked.

"That day you barged into my classroom while I was teaching 1st years," Lena replied. Kara scoffed, then rolled her eyes playfully.

"What about that day?" She asked.

"Just how you acted. You were able to just jump into action without knowing that you'd be in a room full of children. Plus, you love writing and journalism. I'm sure you could easily teach it," Lena answered, placing her hand on the side of Kara's face. 

"Yeah," Kara agreed. "But I don't even know how I would teach journalism. This class has never been taught here before, I would be the first to teach it at Hogwarts. How could I spread it over 7 years of classes? How could I make assignments, and tests? And how exactly do I decide how to grade stuff?" 

"I'm sure Dumbledore could give you all the help you need," Lena said.

"Probably. But hey, I heard the pay is great," Kara said with a giggle. She slowly grabbed Lena's hand that was on her face.

"It is pretty nice here," Lena admitted.

"Like Dumbledore said, if I take the job, I'd get to see you at work every day. Heck, he'd probably even let us share a room." Kara replied, smiling up at her girlfriend.

"I love you," Lena said, taking Kara's other hand with her free hand. "But I wouldn't want you to take this job just because of me." 

"I wouldn't be," Kara said. "I haven't made my complete decision yet. I want to wait until after N.E.W.T.'s for that. And I love you too." 

"I want you to be happy, Kar," Lena told her. Kara sighed,

"You make me happy. As long as I'm with you, then you can know that I'll be happy." She told her. 

"Okay," Lena said, looking down at her girlfriend's smiling face.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Kara asked. "It's been a few weeks, and I've missed you."

"Of course," Lena replied.

"I'll get my pajamas then," Kara said, smiling even brighter. She exited the room, then returned just a few seconds later with Hufflepuff pajamas in her hand. She went to the bathroom and changed. Lena laughed, seeing her look proud of herself.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked.

"Just you," Lena said. "I love you," 

"I love you too, as I said before," Kara replied. "Now scooch over." Lena pulled the blankets back, then made room for Kara.

"I guess I'll change too, then," Lena said. She grabbed the first pair of pajamas she saw, then changed in the bathroom. Once she was changed, she got up and snuggled next to Kara. 

"Baby?" Kara asked.

"Yes?" Lena replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked curiously.

"Anything," Lena answered.

"I'm asking this because I'm genuinely curious, as an asexual." Kara started. "But what exactly does sexual attraction feel like?"

"What?" Lena asked, shocked.

"I'm curious. Is it like when you see someone eating postickers, but you can't have them? And you're just like, 'oh Rao, I want those potstickers' but like, a person's body?" Kara asked her. Lena burst into laughter,

"Oh Kara," she said, still laughing. 

"Are you gonna tell me?" Kara asked.

"I don't want to traumatize you. Just think about your potstickers," Lena replied. Kara sighed,

"Goodnight, Lena."

"Goodnight, Kara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N that last part was a little cut off for a reason. i have no clue what sexual attraction feels like so how the fork could i have lena answer? anygays....
> 
> Q: what's your favorite tv show? (and no, you're not allowed to say supergirl since this is a supergirl fic)
> 
> A: either Pretty Little Liars or The 100


	25. Chapter 25

"Get up." Lena said very suddenly. 

"What?" Kara asked groggily.

"You're testing today. You can't be late for your N.E.W.T.'s," Lena told her, already out of bed.

"Oh," Kara said clearly, realizing what day it was. She jumped out of bed and immediately rushed to the bathroom.

"Why did I let you stay in my room the day of testing again?" Lena asked. Kara sighed, exiting the bathroom, completely dressed.

"I promised you that we'd be responsible," She replied.

"Yeah, and were we?" Lena asked. Kara sighed yet again,

"No. We stayed up talking and giggling," she admitted. 

"Lucky for us, my body has a natural alarm clock for days like these. You still have an hour to study and eat breakfast." Lena told her. Kara rolled her eyes.

"An hour? I could have slept in another 45 minutes." She complained.

"No, this is extremely late. When I was a student, I was already up three hours before now." Lena said, exhaling deeply. 

"Lena, can you stop being such a Ravenclaw for a second?" Kara asked, rolling her eyes.

"You need to study! And I cannot stress this enough, I will not be biased in grading your test. I will treat it like any other student's test. So start studying!" Lena demanded.

"Need I remind you that I'm an alien and I can literally eat breakfast in five seconds and if it'll take me two minutes to look at all my old notes and retain all the information." Kara explained. "Besides, it's not like I even need to do well on my N.E.W.T.'s to be a reporter... or teach journalism."

"You're right," Lena said. "But it'll probably still be in your best interests to study." Kara snorted,

"Or... you could remember that it takes two minutes for me to study and we can just stay here?" She suggested. Lena looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought,

"I'll make you a deal," she proposed. "I'll study with you. And for everything that you get right, you get a kiss. The harder the question, the longer the kiss." Kara said nothing, but zoomed off to grab her notes from her dorm. Luckily for her, the sun was still rising, so most people were still asleep. No one in her dorm woke up as she took what she needed, then flew back to Lena's room.

"Well I guess I know how to motivate you now," Lena said, noticing how fast Kara was. She said nothing, but looked through all her notes with her alien speed. She read everything thoroughly over and over again.

"Okay I'm ready," Kara told her. Lena nodded, then looked through the notes.

"Okay, let's start with the notes from my class." She said, then laughed. "I'm a little surprised you actually take notes in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I thought I noticed you spending the whole class staring at me."

"Oh no, you're right." Kara said. "I don't pay attention at all. These are Alex's notes that she lets me copy." Lena rolled her eyes,

"I should have known," she said, then continued. "This is an easy one: what does a Boggart do?"

"It turns into your greatest fear," Kara answered. "Now when do I get my kiss? Because me not getting a kiss from you is probably what my Boggart would be." Lena scoffed,

"Over dramatic much?" She asked. Kara pouted, but her frown faded as Lena brought her lips to Kara's. 

"That was too short!" Kara complained after Lena pulled away from their kiss, which lasted less than a second. 

"Boggarts are 3rd year stuff." Lena told her. "You don't get a long kiss for remembering something you learned when you were 13." 

"Shouldn't I though?" Kara asked. "Because it was so long ago, it would be harder to remember. So I should get a long kiss for remembering stuff from 3rd year."

"Nice try," Lena said, then moved on to the next question. "What spell is used against pixies?"

"Imobulus," Kara replied. 

"Good," Lena said, kissing her again. This kiss was a little longer, but Kara still complained about how short it was. 

"Here's a hard one," Lena said. "What spell can be used to repel an acromantula?" Kara thought about it for a second,

"Arania Exumai," she said.

"Correct," Lena said. Kara smiled as their lips came crashing together. She didn't realize they were moving until Lena crashed onto the bed. She pulled back,

"You'll need to answer a few more questions if you want to go further," Lena said in an evil voice. Kara frowned.

"But I'm getting everything right," she protested. 

"I guess you're right," Lena said. "One more question, then we can finish what we started." Kara smiled, satisfied. 

"How many Unforgiveable Curses are there, and what are they?" Lena asked.

"Three," Kara answered. "The Imperious Curse, which gives one the ability to control whoever they are cursing. Second, The Cruciatus Curse, which gives intense pain and torture to whoever is cursed. Lastly, the Killing Curse, which instantly kills anyone who this curse is cast upon. The use of any of them results in a life sentence in Azkaban."

"Fuck, that's hot," Lena muttered under her breath, feeling goosebumps crawl down her skin as Kara gave a perfect explanation. Kara laughed,

"Alien hearing," she said. 

"I don't care," Lena replied, clearly turned on. 

She grabbed Kara's waist and pushed her to the bed. Kara scoffed at Lena trying to be dominating. Lena pressed her mouth to Kara's neck, sucking the skin. Luckily for Kara, it couldn't leave a hickey thanks to her alien skin. Once Kara had enough of Lena trying to dominate her, she easily rolled her over. Lena fought back, but her attempts were useless against Kara. After a few more attempts, Lena accepted being dominated by Kara. She left a trail of kisses down her professor's neck, eventually leading to her chest. Kara hesitated. 

"Are you uncomfortable?" Lena asked her in a half concerned and half breathy voice.

"No," Kara replied. "It's not sex." 

That was all she needed to tell herself before she reached her hand underneath Lena's shirt, sending shivers down her spine. 

"Kara!" Lena half yelled as her hand crawled up and down her back. Before they could continue, a knock came to the door.

"Luthor! Get your ass up, we've got first watch on test monitoring!" Grant yelled through the other side of the door. Lena sighed, then got up. She gave Kara a quick kiss before she had to go.

"Good luck on your tests, Kar. I know you'll do great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: if you could travel to any time period, which time would you choose?
> 
> A: the time period when supercorp becomes canon


	26. Chapter 26

"Dear Ms. Danvers," Kara read aloud, looking at a letter. "We are pleased to inform you that we, The Daily Prophet, have read your article that was submitted to us. This article was truly unlike anything we have seen before. We would formally like to invite you and one guest to London this Friday to tour the place and discuss employment. See you soon! Signed, The Daily Prophet." 

"This is amazing, Kara!" Lena replied, hugging her. 

"Will you be my guest?" Kara asked. Lena took a deep breath,

"I don't think that would be the best idea." She told her. Kara frowned,

"Why not?" She asked.

"It's in Diagon Alley, near the Ministry. Since I am only two years older, I could still pass for a student, but I don't want to risk anything. A few people who were in my year now work in London. And most of them know that I teach here now. I just wouldn't want us to be seen together while you're still a student." Lena explained.

"But we already had our N.E.W.T.'S," Kara protested. "The House Cup ceremony is in two days. We'd literally be going one day before I'm not a student anymore." 

"I know, but I just want to be as cautious as possible about this. And once you graduate, we can say that we started dating after the school year was over. Hell, we can say that's when we met. People don't need to know that you even took Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lena argued. Kara sighed,

"You're right," she said. "But I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too, but we need to be as careful as possible," Lena replied, hugging her once again.

"I love you," Kara told her. Lena gave her a quick kiss,

"I love you too." She said. "Now go get ready for tomorrow!"

"Wow, Kara," Alex said. "I already told you this yesterday when you asked me to go with you, but this is a really big deal. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks!" She replied with a smile. "Since we can't apparate from Hogwarts, would you like me to fly us a reasonable distance so we can apparate there?"

"That works," Alex agreed. "Wait, you told someone, right? We're not just waltzing out without permission?"

"Yep, I told Dumbledore yesterday." Kara told her.

"Good," Alex replied. "I'm ready to go if you are." Kara nodded, and with that, they walked out of Hogwarts together. Kara picked her up and flew a fair distance before apparating.

"Here we are," she said, as they arrived at the entrance to The Daily Prophet. A man was waiting for them.

"The name's Maxwell Lord. And you are Kara Danvers?" He said to them.

"That's me," Kara replied. He bent down and kissed her hand. 

"We are so grateful to have you here today. I'll show you around." He said. Surrounding them were several owls flying in every direction, all holding letters.

"We have to take advantage of owl's here," he told them. "Our reporters must have all sources and information correct, which owls make that easier." 

"Wow," Kara said, admiring the building. 

"This is the publishing hall," he told them, motioning toward the door to his left. "This is where we prepare the newspapers for the owls to deliver." 

"This place is so nice," Alex whispered to Kara. She nodded in agreement. Maxwell Lord chuckled,

"I'll show you the writer's offices," he said, leading them up the stairs. He then went to another hallway.

"Here are the offices," he told them, gesturing to all the doors on the side of the hall. "Not all of them are in use at the moment." He opened the door to an empty office. 

"Feel free to take a look around," he said. Kara and Alex walked in to observe the office. It was spacious, and had a great view. 

"I like it," Kara said. Alex smiled,

"It definitely looks nice," she said. 

"You can decorate your office however you'd like," Lord said to them. 

"Is there anything else to show me?" Kara asked. He shook his head,

"That'll be all," he replied. "But I would like to take you to our current CEO to discuss your employment." Kara nodded as he lead them back down the stairs into a different room. 

"Ms. Danvers," Lord said. "This is Snapper Carr." He introduced them, then exited the room.

"Hello, Mr. Carr," Kara said. "I'm Kara and this is my sister, Alex." He nodded at them.

"Please, sit." He said. Kara and Alex both took a seat.

"I was very impressed by your article," he said.

"Thank you," Kara replied, smiling. 

"It's not often I see writing like yours, Danvers." He said, then added, "especially at such a young age." He continued on,

"You have a real talent with journalism," he said. "So I would like to have you working here as a reporter for me." Kara and Alex exchanged looks of excitement.

"The pay for most reporters in their first year is 50,000 galleons per year. But based on your article, I would start you at 150,000 galleons per year. You would have to get all your topics approved by me before publishing. And I do not tolerate any grammatical errors." He explained.

"This sounds amazing," Kara said.

"Oh, and one last thing!" He added. "You would be required to move to London full time."

"Oh," Kara said. "But why can't I just apparate?" He sighed,

"Sometimes you can't use magic while at a certain space here. If we needed to send an owl, we'd need you to be close so you can get it sooner. It's just standard procedure for all employees to live here in London." He explained to her. 

"Okay," Kara said, her tone dropping.

"Anyway," he said. "I'll give you some time to think about my offer. I'll need an answer by next Friday, exactly one week from today."

"Thank you," Kara told him. "It was nice meeting you." He shook her hand, then waved goodbye. Kara and Alex walked outside, then apparated back where they took off. Kara picked up her sister, then flew back to Hogwarts.

"You've got to take that offer," Alex told her.

"I know," Kara replied in a hesitant voice. 

"Kara, you'd be working for only the biggest news source in the Wizarding World! You don't know when you'll get another opportunity like this." She said. 

"You're right," Kara said. "But I still just need some time to think about this. I'm going to go see Lena. We'll talk later!" 

"Bye, Kara." Alex said. She sighed. She knew the choice her sister needed to make... but did Kara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so last night i dreamt that i made out with katie mcgrath in a bathroom and it was hot. but it also made me question myself anymore. cuz i know for sure that i'm asexual, but i'm questioning if i'm also aromantic. and i've never kissed anyone, and i never thought that i would like it. BUT I LOVED IT IN MY DREAM. so that's wonderful.
> 
> Q: what are three things on your list of things you want to do before death?
> 
> A: meet all my idols, be a published author(i'd really rather do that one before i'm out of high school tbh) be fluent in at least 5 languages. (currently i'm only fluent in english :( but i'm learning spanish tho :D)


	27. Chapter 27 pt.1

"Kara, wake up!" Sam told her, shaking her awake. Kara clung onto her pillow,

"Ugh, I hate sleeping alone," she muttered. Sam rolled her eyes then leaned in close,

"Lucky for you, it's the last day you'll ever have to wake up in that bed." She whispered.

"Thank Rao," Kara groaned, rolling out to get up.

"C'mon, we have the feast to get to." Sam said, yanking her arm. Kara groaned again, then grabbed her clothes from the dresser. She already had most of her stuff packed, which the House Elves would bring to the Hogwarts Express later. She went to the bathroom and changed into her school clothes, for the last time. 

"Hurry!" Sam said. "We need to get there before Dumbledore starts doubling Gryffindor's points!" 

"I will not let Alex beat us again!" Kara said intensely. 

"Damn right we won't," Sam replied. "Now let's get there!" They exited the dorm, and made their way to the Common Room.

"I'll miss this place," Kara said.

"I thought you got an offer to teach journalism here?" Sam asked.

"I did, but even if I did work here, I still wouldn't be staying in the Hufflepuff dorms." She explained. 

"Oh," Sam replied. "I'm gonna miss it too." Kara sighed,

"I can't believe after today we'll officially be graduates from Hogwarts," she said. 

"We had a good seven years here," Sam replied. 

"Yeah," Kara said. "Remember that time in 5th year when you accidentally transfigurated Alex to have a beard?" Sam laughed,

"Good times," she said. "But seriously, we need to head to the Great Hall." Kara nodded. Together, they said their final goodbye to the Hufflepuff Common Room. 

"Took you long enough to get here!" Alex said as they arrived the Great Hall. 

"We were just saying goodbye. It's our last time being here," Kara said, then added. "As students."

As time went on, more and more students began to pile in the Great Hall. They all sat at their respective House Tables, but luckily for Kara, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables were right next to each other. Nia walked up to them,

"I'm gonna miss you guys next year," she said. 

"Well, Kara might still be here," Sam said. Nia's face dropped,

"Oh no! Did you fail a class?" She asked. Kara laughed,

"No, I got offered a job here," she explained.

"What for?" Nia asked.

"Dumbledore wants me to teach a Journalism class," she told her.

"That'd be fun! I would totally take that class!" Nia said excitedly.

"Yeah, but Kara got offered a better deal for The Daily Prophet," Alex told her. "Which I'm sure she plans on writing her letter of confirmation as soon as we get home, right Kar?" She shrugged,

"I guess," she said softly.

"What do you mean, 'you guess'? You literally have your dream job that you've wanted for years. You can't just give that up," Alex argued. Kara said nothing, but looked away. 

"It's our last day of school, you guys can fight when you get home," Sam told them both. They made eye contact again, but no words were spoken. They both knew that this conversation was unfinished. 

"Welcome, students," Dumbledore said suddenly, getting everyone's attention. Everyone stopped talking to pay attention to him talk. He continued on,

"The end of another year. It has been my greatest pleasure seeing you all. Meeting all the new incoming 1st years, and watching them grow into the students they are now. Reconnect with returning students. And it saddens me greatly to have to say goodbye to our 7th years today. I have watched them from day one, constantly learning and growing. As I am in sorrow to see them go, I look forward to watching them all be the amazing witches and wizards they have turned to be in the real world." 

There was a round of applause for the first part of the speech. Kara looked for Lena at the professor's table. They made quick eye contact as Lena winked. But it broke as Dumbledore went on with his speech.

"We have celebrated Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup this year," he said. Before he could continue, Alex and a few other Gryffindor Quidditch players cheered.

"Whoo!" She yelled, clapping. Sam glared, knowing that Hufflepuff should have won. Dumbledore chuckled,

"I can see that makes several students happy," he said. "But as we have celebrated the Quidditch Cup, we also need to celebrate the House Cup. For that, I need to add my last minute points." 

"We all know where this is going," Sam whispered to Kara with a scoff.

"I would like to reward 150 points to Caitlin Snow for Ravenclaw, in reward to her using her research to help our magical resources here grow, but also having been a major help in the Hospital Wing this year." He said. Kara and Alex clapped loud for her, remembering how she had helped them in the past. 

"Which means that we may need to redecorate," he said, waving his wand. The previous house points were Gryffindor at 507 points, Ravenclaw at 422, Hufflepuff at 218, and Slytherin at 201. Which gave Ravenclaw 572 points, putting them in the lead. The red banners turned to blue. The lions were replaces with eagles. 

"That's a shocker," Nia said quietly, slightly disappointed. 

"Eh, you've still got two years to win another House Cup," Alex told her, giving her a pat on the back.

"And now, we may celebrate!" Dumbledore told everyone. He clapped as food appeared on all the tables. Everyone resumed their conversations and began to eat. 

"Ravenclaw hasn't won a House Cup in forever," Kara said.

"I know, right?" Sam said, then turned to Nia. "So, what are your plans for the rest of your Hogwarts career?"

"Wow, I can't believe this is our last time getting on the train," Alex said, sighing. Once again, Kara looked away.

"Kara, you can't be serious, you've got to take the job at The Daily Prophet!" Alex told her.

"You don't get to tell me what I need to do," Kara replied.

"Kara, this is what you want," Alex argued. 

"Is it?" Kara asked, then looked back at the castle. "I'll meet you on the train. I want to see Lena before we leave." And with that, she flew off to see her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so i've talked about the 100 a lot, but i'm not completely caught up. i just watched 6x04(spoiler alert!) and seeing clarke and cillian together made me slightly die inside.
> 
> and yes, i made ravenclaw win the house cup because i felt like it. and ravenclaw pride
> 
> Q: what memory would you use to conjure a patronus? (aka your happiest memory)
> 
> A: when i was in hawaii when i was 10 and i went surfing. i stood up on the board for the first time and almost felt like one with the ocean, ya know?


	28. Chapter 27 pt.2

"Kara?" Lena asked. "What are you doing here? You'll miss the train."

"I don't care about the train, I wanted to see you before I leave." Kara said. Lena smiled, but before she could say anything, Kara crashed their lips together. She attempted to deepen the kiss, but Lena pulled away to ask a question.

"That's sweet of you, but we made plans for me to visit you at your house tomorrow." She replied, then noticed Kara's face. "What's wrong?" She sighed,

"Alex wants me to take the job at The Daily Prophet," Kara told her.

"Well don't you?" Lena asked. "It's a great opportunity for a great pay as well,"

"I know it is," Kara replied.

"Then what's the problem?" Lena asked.

"I'd have to move to London while working there." She told her. "Away from you." 

"You mentioned that earlier, so?" Lena asked. "We can make it work. Whether it be apparation, or you just flying over to meet me, we'll make it work." Kara scoffed,

"You can't even apparate to and from Hogwarts," she said bitterly. 

"Then you can fly here every night," Lena said. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that I don't want to be constantly flying out of London to see you." Kara replied through gritted teeth. "No one flies on brooms over Diagon Alley, and there's lots of Muggles between here and London. Even if I flew at night, I would still get caught."

"Kara, I don't know why you're freaking out. Of course we'd still see each other, but it'd just be less." Lena said. "And besides, didn't you say that you and your friends found a passage from here to Diagon Alley?" Kara scoffed again,

"Alex tried it again a few weeks later. Someone closed it up," she said. 

"Look, it's not gonna be fun having to go without seeing each other, but we can do it." Lena said. Kara shook her head,

"I'm gonna take the job here," she said. "I'll be working in the same place as you. We'd see each other every day." 

"But would you be happy?" Lena asked.

"I'll be happy as long as I'm with you," Kara told her. Lena looked up, feeling guilty. 

"I don't want you to work here and end up regretting it later," she said. "You'd end up blaming me for your unhappiness. I want us to be in love, and that can't happen if you resent me for this,"

"Lena, I'm in love with you. I'm doing this for us to be happy. And besides, I can still do some of my own writing while teaching here. We can be happy together." Kara explained. Lena took a deep breath. She knew that Kara had to go. Hell, even Alex had told her that this was always what Kara had wanted.

"If you hadn't met me, would you still be choosing this?" Lena asked.

"No," Kara admitted. "But that doesn't matter." Please let there be a forgiving god. Lena thought to herself.

"You can't work here," she said. "Like I said before, you wouldn't be happy here. Not because you're not working your dream job, but because we're done."

"What?" Kara asked, confused.

"You heard me. I don't want to be with you anymore," Lena lied, trying to keep it together. 

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked with anger. "You told me you loved me. Many times."

"Yeah? Well I don't." Lena said, balling her fists together in order to keep herself from crying. 

"You're lying," Kara said. 

"I'm not." Lena said. "I got back together with Andrea. I guess I can't be in a relationship with an asexual."

"But what about our plans to be together?" Kara asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I'd make up some excuse to avoid it as soon as you moved to London. Then we'd eventually break up and I can happily be with her. She meets all my needs." Lena said in a more convincing voice. 

"No," Kara said, trying to convince herself.

"I'm sorry, Kara. But you just aren't enough for me." It took every ounce of strength Lena had to get those words out. Kara felt herself hyperventilating. She let out a painful scream. 

"WHY?" She yelled. Before Lena could answer, she let out another scream. She felt the heat building up in the back of her eyes, ready to unleash her heat vision. Lena noticed her eyes light up, and backed away in fear.

"No, I won't fry you," Kara choked out. "Go have fun with Rojas." 

She flew out the window, not saying another word. She made it to the ground where no one saw her, but the train had already taken off. She flew off, heading in its direction. She used her supervison to spot Alex in their usual compartment. 

"Kara?" Alex asked, seeing her flying out the window. She rolled down the window and let her in. She immediately noticed Kara's tear stained face.

"Tell me what happened."

"So you have everything packed?" Eliza asked. "You're sure you're ready to move into your apartment in London?" 

"Yes, I'm sure," Kara replied. Alex walked down the steps, carrying her bag.

"I'm gonna miss you girls so much," Eliza said, crying.

"We'll visit all the time!" Kara said, trying to sound bright but it came out dull.

"And I'll visit you all the time," Alex said to Kara. "After all, the Auror training house is just a few blocks down." Kara smiled.

"I want weekly letters!" Eliza demanded. "And Kara, you'll have no excuse since you'll be constantly writing. You can write me a letter." She chuckled,

"Of course I will," she said. 

"And Alex," Eliza started. "Please be careful with being an Auror." Alex hugged her,

"I know," she said. 

"All right, I don't want to keep you girls," Eliza told them both, wiping her eyes.

"Bye mom!" Alex said, hugging her again.

"Goodbye, Alex," Eliza replied, hugging her tighter. She went for Kara again,

"Bye, Eliza," Kara told her. Eliza hugged her,

"Bye Kara." She said, then turned to them both.

"All right, and remember. Come home for Christmas!" She said.

"We will," Alex told her. They waved goodbye one last time.

"Well, Kara," Alex said. "You ready for this?" Kara sighed,

"Guess the time for being a favorite little Hufflepuff is over. Now it's time to be a badass reporter."

"That's the spirit," Alex said. "Now let's go. Your new place is waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N hey i hope you liked this, despite the ending lol  
> yes, that part was inspire by the i dare you bechloe fic
> 
> the reason i was able to get this up here in two days is cuz i already wrote it on wattpad, and i'm currently writing a sequel. the first four chapters are written, so i'll post them here later, but be ready for slow updates now lol


End file.
